Weight Of The World
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Katya Chaos is Adam "Edge" Copeland's best friend, but she's also in love with him. But when CM Punk comes along with affection for her, she responds. Now she's happy, Adam finally see's that he loves her too but she doesn't know if she can trust that...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight Of The World

Chapter One

_If you love me…_

_Then let go of me…_

The Evanescence song filtered softly through the room and Katya was humming along with it. She was a 29 year old woman, about 5'6" with dark brown (almost black) hair and a faint tan. Her eyes were a hazel colour, looking as if they had attempted to be green, but not quite made it. When the door opened she looked up and paused the I-Pod, causing the music to stop coming through the speakers she had hooked it up to. She smiled when she saw Adam in the doorway, or as most people knew him, Edge. It sounded crazy to her still, but he was one of her best friends. She was about 6 years younger than him, but it hardly mattered anymore. She turned off the device and slid off the bed, walking over to hug her champion.

"Hey!"

He smiled at her like he usually did, and she felt goose bumps rippling up her back. She fought hard not to blush and smiled back at him, sliding in against him gratefully as he curled his arm about her.

"Hey Chaos." He said, ruffling her hair and causing her to scowl a little at him.

"You know, I hate it when you do that Edge."

"Yeah but you love me Chaos."

She poked her tongue out at him and turned around with a huff. _If only you knew how right you are…_ She thought to herself, but shook the thought out of her head when she felt Adam's arms sliding around her body again.

"C'mon Chaoooos." He whined into her ear, his breath tickling her ear along with his facial hair. She couldn't help but giggle, turning into him.

"You make it so hard to be mad at you Adam!" She admonished him, slapping his arm playfully and earning herself a pout. "Of course I love you silly."

"Good." He told her, stretching out and glancing towards the bathroom, "But, I am going to take a long hot shower."

"Go ahead, you need it."

"Are you saying I stink?" He demanded to know, and she giggled.

"No, I meant that you work hard and your muscles probably hurt…" She told him, but then continued with a thoughtful look, teasing, "But now that you mention it, you are pretty stinky."

He pouted at her again but walked towards the bathroom. "Fine, I'll take a shower, but don't expect me to be nice next time you're stinky."

She giggled again as she watched the bathroom door shut behind him, sighing faintly. Oh, why did she have to go and fall in love with Adam "Edge" Copeland?

She'd always been there for him, through everything. They'd known each other since they were kids, back in the "Canada days" and she was good friends with both he and Jay (Or Christian, as he was known). When he'd decided to be a wrestler, he'd had to leave her behind for a bit, because she was younger and had other commitments, but she turned up a couple of years later as a diva, much to his shock. They'd kept in contact, but she hadn't told him anything of her plans. She'd been there through the big Adam/Amy/Matt situation, as much as she hadn't liked it. It had been the cause of many fights between she and Adam, but they'd made it through this, and it had comforted her when Matt had made it clear he didn't hate her for being friends with Adam through it. She'd never say Matt and Adam were good friends anymore, she doubted they ever would be again, but she knew that Matt didn't hate Adam, and that made it easier for her not to be angry with Adam. She didn't condone what he did, but she didn't use it against him in any way. She'd been by his side through any and every scandal, and she figured she always would be, but she knew that Adam just didn't see her that way.

She was happy to be there, enjoying her life as a diva. Her ring name was "Katya Chaos", and most people laughed and asked her about her real name. When she said it was actually Katya Chaos Alik they would usually look surprised. She liked surprising people, and she liked that she had a strange name. It also worked for her in the ring, she was a very determined, high flying diva. She wasn't gonna put up with a bitchslapping fight, she wanted to get in there and take them down, she wanted to be regarded as someone who could tangle with the men. She remembered fondly one of her first "play" matches with Adam in which she had surprised him by performing a Whisper in the Wind on him. Considering he'd never seen her wrestle before, the look on his face was priceless after the move. She'd broke out into giggles and it had taken her 5 minutes to get control of herself before she could get up to demonstrate some more high flying skills. She'd learned a lot since that first play match with him, but she knew after surprising him like that, that she was better than he had expected.

Years later, here they were still wrestling. She'd never had a title before, but she was itching to get her hands one. She didn't mind waiting, and paying other's their dues where deserved, but at times she hated seeing people ahead of her. However, she had something new in mind now. She'd always made a point to be the diva who could take on a superstar when need be. Despite them having the size advantage, she was smart and could play to her strengths, she just had to be careful not to get yanked right out of midair. Well she'd decided, stuff having a woman's title… No she wanted something better than that. She'd decided to chase the intercontinental championship, and play with the boys. She hadn't told Adam yet, not sure how to, and not sure how he'd take it. He could be a little overprotective at times, and she worried that he would flip out about her wanting to wrestle with the men. She'd done it before and he'd always been anxious about it, but it was usually a one off thing, and a lot of the time she'd been in an intergender tag team match with him so he felt like he could protect her (Despite her insistence she did NOT need him too). But now it would be a common occurrence, and she doubted he would like it.

But, she decided with a sigh, he would have to deal with it. He may be her best friend, but she made her own choices in life, and she was sure she would have other friends that would support her. Even if Adam was the one she really wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so a new Edge story :O Shocking I know. Since I never write about Edge. The idea for this story came from x-Twist_of_Fate-x and so it is also dedicated to her!

This first chapter is probably terrible because it's so introductory, but the next chapter will be better, and the triangle will come into play soon. I also figure that her wanting the Intercontinental championship will help throw a spanner into the works.

Please review, I love to hear from you and I try to reply to all of the reviews I get. Also, take my poll ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Two

Katya sighed to herself as she walked along the hallway to Vince's office. It was somewhat early, about 9am, and she was going to see him about her idea to go for the Intercontinental Championship belt. She still hadn't told Adam about the idea, but she figured she would tell him about it after (and if, only if) Vince okayed the idea.

Finally she was standing in front of the boss's door, and she knocked rather gently before waiting. She soon heard him beckoning her to come in, so she opened the door and stepped in, letting it click shut behind her before walking up to his desk.

Vince looked up at her and grinned "Ah, Miss Chaos." He said, and she smiled back. They got along fairly well, although she was still somewhat intimidated by the man.

"Mr McMahon." She greeted him, still standing, though there were two comfortable seats just behind her.

"Just call me Vince sweetheart." He told her, gesturing for her to take a seat. "And what can I do for you today?" He wasn't as much of a monster as his reputation said, even if he was rather intimidating. She liked him well enough, and he in turned liked her. It probably helped that she was good, and she drew in ratings.

She eased herself into a plush seat before taking a deep breath, "Well, I've been thinking… I've been wrestling for you for a while now, and I've been watching things come and go, people getting championships and such… And I was hoping that maybe I could get a title run." She explained, when Vince opened his mouth to speak she paused him, "But I don't want the women's championship."

The man across from her quirked a brow, but she continued before he could ask more, "I was wondering… if I could perhaps try for the Intercontinental Championship Belt. I mean, I've wrestled with men before, I could do it again, and it would be something different for the viewers."

Vince nodded, looking mildly amused before he glanced at the computer screen just to his left. "You're right. I think a woman in the running, especially you, for the Intercontinental Championship Belt would definitely boost our ratings. But are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes, of course. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I wanted to make sure I was sure before I came to see you."

Vince nodded a little bit before saying with a small smile, "And I suppose you haven't talked to Adam about this?"

She winced a little bit, shaking her head. "No, I wanted to know if I had your approval before I got him all riled up about it."

The man across from her chuckled slightly and nodded, "I can understand that. Well you have my approval. You'll have a title shot, at the Intercontinental Championship Belt, but you'll have to give me some time to work out the storyline for you, and if you win or not."

"Of course! I understand that, I'm just happy to even have the chance." She told her boss, and he stood up.

"Well then, if that's all, let me walk you to the door." He winked at her, and she stood up from her seat. They walked over to the door together, and he opened it for her. She stepped out of it and nearly ran straight into CM Punk.

"Ah, Mr Brooks." Said Vince with a small grin, "You're here for our meeting, come on in."

She smiled at him briefly, before turning and waving slightly to Vince and disappearing down the hallway, hearing the door click behind Punk as he went into the boss's office.

Her trip back to the hotel was boring, humming faintly to herself as she walked into the lobby. She assumed Adam was still there, and figured that there was no better time to tell him about the championship than that moment. She stepped onto the elevator and tried to quash her nerves. She knew he wouldn't be happy about it, he'd never liked seeing her wrestle with men unless it was him because he could go easy on her. She, however, loved the challenge.

She always had loved a challenge.

She let herself back into the hotel room quietly, glancing around for a moment and wondering where Adam was before she heard the shower running. Apparently he was taking a morning shower, despite having had one the night before right before bed. She shrugged a little and grabbed a Dr Pepper from the mini bar, fishing out some candy too before sitting down to watch the TV. It was a lot of sugar for that hour of the morning but she didn't really care, waiting impatiently for Adam.

He came out in only a towel, and she swallowed deeply as she looked over at him, not that he noticed her discomfort. "Hey Chaos, you're back." He said, and she made a vague 'Uhuh' noise, forcing herself to look back at the TV while he ruffled through his suitcase for some clothes.

Adam walked over to her when he was finally dressed, she noted, in jeans and a somewhat tight fitting shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms. She swallowed again and let him pick up her legs so he could sit down beside her. He put them down on his lap and held out his hand for some of the candy. She poured some into his hand before turning back to the TV, though she had been studying his long blond mane of hair. It was wet and currently soaking through his shirt, but she loved it when it was dry and fluffy. She also loved playing with it, much to Adam's chagrin.

They watched the rest of the movie that had been on before Adam looked back at her. "So, why have you been gone all morning?" He asked curiously, and she swallowed her mouthful of Dr Pepper before sighing.

"Uhm… Adam… I have something to tell you…"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Short, I know. But it's an update!

The length of chapters will probably vary… They'll be at least 1000 words but could be more, just depending on what happens in the chapter. I have pretty much the whole story planned out already with chapter summaries, and it'll be about 30 chapters in length, most likely.

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, I do love to hear from you and I try to reply to all the reviews I get! Also, don't forget to take my poll, the results are pretty interesting actually, with it being a blind poll, I'm surprised.

I'll fix any problems later, and I hope you enjoyed the update. The next one will hopefully be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Three

"_Uhm… Adam… I have something to tell you…"_

He frowned a little bit and shifted closer to her, seeming concerned. "Is everything okay Chaos?"

"Yeah… yeah… Uhm…"

"What?" He seemed a little impatient, but she could see in his eyes that he was more confused than impatient, so far.

"Well… you know how I haven't had a title run before?" She asked, trying to sound casual…

"Yeah… Wait… you asked for a title run? You're gonna be the Women's Champion?" He said, voice getting more excited as he spoke, leaning forward.

She cleared her throat "Uh… no… I'm not gonna be the Women's Champion."

"You're gonna be a contender?" He asked, not suspecting she would go for the intercontinental championship belt.

"Uh… sort of. I'm gonna be a contender, but not for the Women's Championship… Vince is giving me a shot at the Intercontinental Championship."

Adam's mouth dropped open in shock as he just stared at her for a moment. Annoyance flashed through his eyes and then anger as she watched. "You're going for what?" He demanded in what Katya considered to be his 'I'm the man and you should listen to me' voice.

"I'm getting a shot at the Intercontinental Championship." She told him, much more calmly this time, with a hard tone to her voice that indicated she wasn't going to back down.

"No." He said harshly, standing up, and she followed- she was small enough in comparison to him as it was, she wasn't going to sit so he could look down on her more.

"Yes Adam, I am."

"No you aren't Katya, you could get hurt!"

"I could get hurt wrestling any time, not just for the championship!" She retaliated and he growled angrily.

"It's too dangerous! They're men… we're men! See how much bigger I am than you?"

"So what Adam? We're professionals! I'm tough! Besides, I'll be fighting Mysterio for the belt! He's the smallest of the lot of you, I'm the same height as him!"

"He's still heavier than you!"

"Oh for crying out loud Adam! Get over it! I'm doing this and you can either support me or not!" She told him angrily.

"Why should I support you in this if you could get hurt! Don't do a Jeff Hardy! Don't take stupid risks!" He argued.

"This isn't a stupid risk! I know exactly what I'm doing, and Jeff Hardy is damn good at what he does, in case you haven't noticed, so go ahead and compare me to him, I'll take it as a compliment!"

Adam scowled at her and walked away for a moment, she could hear him huffing and had a sudden mental image of him as the big bad wolf. She pushed the thought from her mind though, because she knew if she laughed that he would either get mad or think she wasn't annoyed with him anymore, and she definitely was.

"Katya… I really think you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He told her, and she could tell by the strained sound to his voice that he was trying not to yell at her.

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. Don't you believe in me? Don't you think I can do this?" She asked him, a strained note in her own voice, and she could see in Adam's eyes that he knew he was getting to her, but she wasn't going to back down.

"It's not that I don't believe in you." He ground out, "I just don't want you to get hurt and there is a higher chance of that this way."

"That doesn't cut it Adam! I could get hurt EVERYDAY. Every match! Are you sure you aren't just afraid of me stealing your damn glory?"

"Excuse me?!" He demanded, voice going up a notch as the anger intensified in his eyes, "You think I'm afraid of you stealing my glory? I want nothing more than for you to have a title shot Katya, at the WOMEN'S Championship! Not something for men!"

"Why? Why do you think I can't do this Adam?!" She demanded to know, stepping up closer to him, and he snapped.

"Because you can't HANDLE this Katya!"

A distinct smacking sound resonated through the room, and the girls hand left behind a rather large red mark on Adam's face. "I can't believe you Adam! You're supposed to be my best friend! You're such an asshole sometimes, I can't believe I'm in love with you!"

His mouth dropped open as he realised what she said, but she didn't care, she already knew he didn't feel the same way, and while he was shocked into silence she spun on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door shut as hard as she could managed behind her, taking the stairs instead of the elevator in an attempt to burn off some anger.

She almost ran out of the bottom of the stairway and headed out towards the lobby of the hotel, going through a strangely twisted hallway to get there. She was so angry and walking so fast that she didn't bother watching where she was going. When she reached the doors to the hotel she crashed right into someone, face to chest and the force of the impact sent her tumbling to the ground. She was actually rather surprised that she didn't send them to the floor too. When she looked up she saw why she hadn't made the person fall. At first, still in an angry mood she opened her mouth to snap at him, but before she said anything she realised it wouldn't do any good to take her anger on Adam out on him, and sighed instead.

Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she felt embarrassed, looking down at the floor for a moment and trying to gather herself. When she felt him kneel down beside her with concern she looked up into his face. He offered her a small smile, and a crumpled tissue that she thought had come out of his back pocket.

"Sorry," He said and she gently pushed the tissue away, not trusting where it might have been after coming from his pocket, wiping the tears away on the shoulder of her shirt. She smiled back a little bit at him and stood up with his help, blushing a little with embarrassment.

"Thanks…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And the long awaited update! I know it's a bit short, but I didn't want to keep the argument going.

Whoops, she told Adam she loves him. Oh dear. xD

Anyways, next chapter should hopefully be out soon, like I said, I have all this planned out for you.

Please review! I like to hear from you, and take my poll if you haven't already.

Oh, who do you think she ran into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Four

_She was so angry and walking so fast that she didn't bother watching where she was going. When she reached the doors to the hotel she crashed right into someone, face to chest and the force of the impact sent her tumbling to the ground. She was actually rather surprised that she didn't send them to the floor too. When she looked up she saw why she hadn't made the person fall. At first, still in an angry mood she opened her mouth to snap at him, but before she said anything she realised it wouldn't do any good to take her anger on Adam out on him, and sighed instead. _

_Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she felt embarrassed, looking down at the floor for a moment and trying to gather herself. When she felt him kneel down beside her with concern she looked up into his face. He offered her a small smile, and a crumpled tissue that she thought had come out of his back pocket._

"_Sorry," He said and she gently pushed the tissue away, wiping the tears away on the shoulder of her shirt. She smiled back a little bit at him and stood up with his help, blushing a little with embarrassment._

"_Thanks…"_

"Hey, no worries." He said, rubbing her back where his hand had been rested whilst he helped her up. "What's wrong…? It's Katya right?"

"Yeah… and you're Phil?"

"That's me, but call me Punk. You didn't answer my question…"

"I uhm… I had an argument… with Adam…" She whispered, and a look of understanding flitted across Punk's face. He may not have been friends with Katya or Adam before, but he knew they were close, best friends.

"Ah… Well… you want to go and get something to eat and maybe talk about it? It might help."

She looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Yeah… Thanks. That would be good."

His hand drifted down, disappearing from her back and for a moment she felt cold, but he simply turned and walked out the door with her. She felt sort of bad about it, he was leaving just after he got here because she crashed into him, but she needed this and he had invited her. They walked together in a comfortable silence until they got to a small café, and they sat into a booth together. Phil ordered a Pepsi and she asked for a Dr Pepper and some chocolate cake. She caught the faint smirk he got when he heard her mention Dr Pepper, and felt a strange blush come about her cheeks- he was giving her attention and she liked it. Adam made her blush easily too, but she never felt like he actually wanted her, loved her. She knew he didn't.

"So… what did you two fight about?" Punk's voice was soft, but not hesitant and she could see concern in his eyes, though his lips had a small, comforting smile upon them. She was tempted to reach out and slide her hand in his, but instead she sighed.

"We were arguing about my possible title run."

"He doesn't want you as the Women's Champion?" He asked, looking a little confused, and she chuckled and shook her head, making him more confused.

"No, he wants to see me as the Women's Champion. But he doesn't want to see me as the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship."

"You're getting a shot at the IC belt?" Punk asked, a little surprised, but she also noticed a happiness in his eyes. The man barely knew her and he was more excited for her than her own best friend was.

"Yeah. Vince hasn't figured out if I'm gonna win yet, but he said that I'm definitely getting a shot. Adam doesn't think I can handle it." She said and she knew she sounded bitter.

"Yeah well, Adam's an idiot. I've seen you wrestle. Both men and women and you can definitely handle it. You deserve this shot. Don't let Adam hold you back." Punk assured her, and she felt touched by his support.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm going for it no matter what Adam thinks. I just wish… I just wish he was supporting me."

"I'll support you."

He said it so strongly that Katya found herself blushing again. The waitress appeared with their orders, and she took that moment to gain control of herself and force down her blush, peeking at Phil through her lashes. Maybe this was supposed to happen. She'd loved Adam for a long time, and liked him longer, but he'd never been interested in her. Now she'd run into Phil, literally, it seemed like maybe life was telling her to move on. No one but Adam had made her blush like this in a long time.

The waitress backed away and Phil held out a hand across the table for her, "Friends?"

She reached out and took his hand, smiling at him. "Definitely."

When their hands parted a small shiver ran up her arm and she immediately missed the rough touch of his hand. Her feelings for Adam certainly hadn't disappeared, but she was getting a lot of new ones for Punk.

She licked her lip slightly and picked up a fork, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. "Good?" She heard Punk asked and she grinned at him, nodding, scooping up some more and offering him the fork. He didn't take it, but leant forward instead and opened his mouth to gently take the cake from the fork, his lip ring clinking softly on it. She blushed at the action, though their eyes were locked together and she couldn't look away. He ate the cake, her hand and the fork still wavering in midair while she looked at him. A small smile came over his lips before he licked them, leaning back in his seat.

"A friend can ask another friend out on a date, right?" He asked, and she finally looked away, blushing more. Her heart hurt about Adam. He'd really hurt her, and dating probably wasn't a good idea right now, not right after she'd admitted to Adam how she felt, but she did have a real connection with Punk. She liked him and she found it easy to talk to him, and he made her blush. One date couldn't hurt.

She brought her eyes back up to his- she hadn't told him she was in love with Adam after all, so she couldn't blame him and she didn't want him to think anything bad. She only found patience in his eyes though, waiting for her answer. He did seem a little relieved when she smiled. "Yeah… A friend can ask another friend out on a date."

"Well in that case, Katya, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love to. But where are we going?"

"Well… I suppose this doesn't count as a date, so for our first one, I think somewhere casual will do. That alright with you?"

She felt relieved, nodding, "Yeah, no where fancy yet." Suddenly 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence came blasting out of nowhere. She blushed when she realised it was her phone and laughed softly, sheepishly. "That would be Adam calling."

"Interesting song choice…" Phil said, and she saw a frown flicker across his face.

"Yours will be better." She said confidently, a little surprised with herself at the line, offering him her phone to put his number in. He gave her his, and they both punched in their numbers. She flipped through his ringtones, small smile on her face as she decided to go a little old school, picking "For Those About to Rock" by ACDC. She handed it back to him and he laughed at her choice of tone, while gesturing that she check hers. She blushed when she realised he'd picked "Until the day I die" by Story of the Year. She knew it wasn't a confession, but she'd been right. His song choice was better than her choice for Adam.

"Definitely better." She assured him, smiling and sliding her phone away.

"I guess we should get back to the hotel huh?" He asked, and she nodded, pressing the ignore button when her phone started ringing again.

"I'll deal with him when I get back." She told Punk, standing up and walking over to the register with him. After a moments debate she let him pay for the food, walking with him to the hotel. They walked there side by side, shoulders almost touching, but not holding hands just yet. She found that she wouldn't have minded holding his hand though. He walked her to the elevator, and kissed her cheek before he got off on his floor, leaving her standing inside the metal box with bright red cheeks, and a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long recap, but I tried to make sure there was plenty to go along with it.

I have no idea what I wrote but I do know that Katya seems to have a bit of a crush on a certain CM Punk.

So what did you think?

Please review, I love to hear from you! And as I always say, take the poll! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Five

She practically floated into her room when she arrived there, though when she saw Adam sitting on the couch her smile faded and a stony look came over her face. Katya shifted and made to walk right past him, through to the bedroom and then the bathroom, but he stood up faster than she'd expected he could and grabbed her by the arm.

"Chaos…" He said softly, and she didn't bother turning to look at him.

"Don't call me that." She said simply, still angry with him. She didn't want him trying to get on her good side by calling her the affectionate name. Also, she didn't want to look at him, you wouldn't think it when you looked at Edge, but Adam was really good at the puppy dog eyes.

"Katya… look… I know I upset you and I'm sorry…" He said and she heard him sigh, his grip on her arm loosening slightly. She didn't walk away, letting him speak but she still wasn't going to look into his eyes. "I just… well you know me… I'm over protective… You're my best friend… like a little sister… I don't want you to get hurt."

She winced slightly at hearing him say she was like a little sister, even though she had known all along that he was not in love with her like she was with him. Katya slid her hand away from his grip and kept walking into the bedroom.

"Katya please! I'm sorry…"

"I know you are Adam… I just… I just need some time, okay?"

She heard him walk up behind her and pull her to his chest. A tear spilt down her cheek and she bit back the sob that was threatening to escape. "Okay…" He whispered next to her ear, beard tickling against her skin, "But please don't be mad for too long."

Katya broke away from him them, sniffling a little bit and listening to him sigh softly behind her as she hurried into the bedroom. She grabbed clothes at random before locking herself into the bathroom and running a bath.

She sighed to herself, thinking it was ridiculous to be so emotional over this, but she had finally reached breaking point. Even though she'd always known that Adam didn't love her the same way she loved him she'd never admitted she loved him only to have it basically thrown back in her face before. Plus she'd really wanted his support with her possible championship run. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she stripped down to get in the water and glanced at the newest number- Punks.

He seemed to be her saving grace. She could feel a spark with him, even though she loved Adam. She wondered if maybe it was fate to run into him, that he would be there for her through this. She just hoped her friendship with Adam wouldn't completely slip away.

When she came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a singlet shirt, she went back out to the little living room of the hotel and found Adam sitting there watching a movie. She said nothing but went out and sat beside him, snuggling up close to let him know she wasn't holding a grudge. She felt his arms slip around her and she sighed faintly, shutting her eyes and just relaxing.

-

-

Evidently Adam had put her into bed after the movie had finished, because she woke up in her bed, and noticed Adam fast asleep on his bed. She giggled as softly as she could- it really looked like he'd passed out there. He was laying on his back, hair splayed out around him in a starfish looking position with his mouth wide open. Sometimes he made a funny gurgling noise too. It was cute in a way, but she bit her lip as she got up and walked out of the room, not wanting to wake him with her laughter. Knowing Adam, he'd probably sleep the majority of the day away. It was a Sunday after all, so he'd sleep most of the day, work out for the remainder and then sleep again. He'd sleep most of Monday away, do a light workout and keep relaxing before filming on Tuesday. Katya, however, had a date today. She ate a relatively small breakfast, writing a note for Adam in case he woke up from his hibernation mode saying she'd gone to work out. She got changed into track pants and left her singlet on before heading down to the hotel gym tugging her shoulder length hair back into a messy ponytail.

She saw Punk in there and a small smile lit up her face as she walked over to the treadmill. She ran for a while before swapping to the rowing machine and doing that for a while. Then she headed over to the weights and pushed herself as much as she dared to on the machines, all in all it was a refreshing and enjoyable work out, even if she was a bit tired in the end. She noticed Punk watching her now and walked over, smiles on both their faces as she did.

"Hey Katya," He greeted her as she got closer.

"Hey Punk," she gave her own casual greeting in response, feeling a lot better today- she and Adam were friends again, even if nothing more and well… there was _something _there for Punk.

"When did you wanna head out on our date?" He asked her, and she glanced over at the clock on the wall, realising it was noon already.

"Well… how about you give me half an hour to run upstairs and get ready and then we can go?"

"Only half an hour?" He asked her and she giggled softly.

"I promise it won't take me that long to get ready. Trust me, half an hour is plenty."

"If you say so. Just wear something casual. We can get lunch and see a movie or something."

"Sounds good to me. See you in half an hour Punk" She said brightly, leaning in and kissing his cheek before heading off. As long as she was careful not to wake Adam, this would all go fine.

She showered quickly, washing her hair and getting all the sweat from her work out off. Then she slipped into a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt with a handmade green pattern on the front. Her hair was easily brushed and she ran her hands through it so it sat comfortably before leaving it to dry naturally. She brushed on a small amount of makeup, just a bit of foundation, a dab of strawberry lip gloss and a bit of eyeliner and mascara. She yanked a belt that she'd stolen off Jeff with green studs out of her suitcase and slid it on, grabbing her small black bag and making sure her phone, wallet and room key were in it before changing the note she'd left Adam before and saying she'd gone out to lunch. Which she had.

She just didn't say with who.

* * *

**Author's Note: ***yawn* Sorry, I'm kinda tired while writing this. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and so you know, this story isn't quite factually correct. I'm thinking either there is not MitB or Punk has it stashed away everywhere and everyone's forgotten about it rofl. It ignores all the events that happened AFTER I started writing it basically. So in this story Rey is still the current IC champion, Jericho is still whining and wanting the IC belt lol, Edge is still the World Heavyweight Champion and technically, while Jeff wants it, there's still a bit more stress on the Matt vs Jeff (all kayfabe in this story) storyline. CM Punk will be coming into it as well, so don't worry. Did that all make sense?

Well I hope that's all clear to you now :)

So Adam and Katya have sort of made up… But what will happen if he finds out about her date with Punk?

Please review, I love hearing from you! Not to mention, take my poll! It's a new one including Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr because all of a sudden Ted makes me smile lol :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Six

Her date with Punk on that Sunday had gone very well and she timed everything so smoothly that Adam didn't find out. She wasn't really hiding it as such, she just felt that Adam would be annoyed if he knew. Tuesday came quickly and it was then that Katya started her quest for the Intercontinental Championship Belt. There wasn't a huge storyline set up yet, but she would start feuding with Chris Jericho since he was already vying for the belt and it would go from there. She didn't doubt Vince and the creative team would come up with something soon enough.

"Phil!" She called out, spotting Punk further down the hallway. She'd just come from meeting with Jericho to organise their match that night and everything was set. She assumed Adam would be in his locker room, which was where she was headed- at least until noticing Phil. However, he didn't respond to her yell.

"Punk!" She called, and he immediately turned around now, making her giggle.

"Katya, hey!" He said, giving her an easy-going grin and she returned it, leaning in as he slung a friendly arm around her shoulders. Though that arm did give her tingles.

"You respond to Punk better than you do Phil…" She commented with a soft giggle and watched him blush faintly.

"Yeah well… That's the way things go when you're a WWE superstar." He teased, ruffling her hair. She slapped his hands away and smoothed her hair out when she noticed Adam watching them from his locker room. She kissed Punk's cheek lightly before pulling away some.

"I'll see you later Punk, call me okay?"

He nodded at her and watched her skip down the hallway to Adam, feeling only the slightest inkling of jealousy when she wrapped her arms around Adam. He was quite confident he could get the girl.

Katya soon disappeared into Adam's locker room, shutting the door behind them both and smiling at him.

"You two look pretty chummy…" Adam commented, sounding a little wary and Katya only smiled at him.

"Just friends, honestly. He's…"

"Encouraging your damn title shot?" Adam finished for her, sounding grumpy and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Adam, if you're gonna act like that I'm leaving."

"Why do you have to go for this goddamn title shot!" He snapped at her and she slapped his arm hard.

"Because I want to!" She hissed at him, turning on her heel and storming out of the locker room, ignoring him when he called her name. She nearly collided with Chris as she came out.

"You okay Katya?" He asked hesitantly and she sighed.

"Yes, Adam and I are just… disagreeing right now."

"Ah, I know what that's like." Chris commented and she laughed softly before he continued, "Anyway, I was just coming to get you and bring you to the gorilla. We're on soon."

"Thanks Jericho" She teased him playfully, walking with him to the gorilla area and waving at Punk as they walked past him.

It was pretty easy that night, all she had to do was go out and interrupt Jericho's whinge about wanting and deserving a shot at the intercontinental championship belt. She taunted him a bit and told him that he wouldn't be getting his shot until after she got hers. She didn't actually get a match with him that night, she wouldn't be getting one until the next week, but Jericho had a non title match with Mysterio already lined up.

All Katya had to do was watch from ringside- making smart comments about Jericho and being a sweetheart about Rey. It was an easy enough job, and when Jericho lost the two of them stared each other down before he went backstage.

When she got back there Punk was waiting for her, ruffling her hair again. "You were great out there!"

"Thanks Punk! It felt so good to be out there, knowing that I'm getting a shot at the belt!"

"Exciting huh?" He asked her and when she nodded he curled his arm around her shoulders again. "The crowd ate it up, they love the fact that a woman is getting a shot in the men's world."

"So do I." She said simply and he rubbed her arm.

"Same here." He told her and then kissed the top of her head. "Listen I gotta get ready to go out there…" He said awkwardly.

"No worries. Like I said, call me." Katya told him, kissing his cheek again before pulling away and heading off towards catering, waving back at Punk.

Adam had been watching them both with a small scowl on his face- Katya may have assured him nothing was going on between the two of them but he felt like something was happening and for some reason… he felt jealous. Nonetheless he joined her in catering, sitting across from her and smiling faintly as he watched her scoff down some chocolate cake, knowing that would be her treat for the day.

"Chaos…" He said softly and she looked up at him, swallowing hurriedly.

"Adam. We are NOT talking about the belt again. Got it?"

He nodded, noting her tone of voice and realising she was very serious about that. He didn't want to make her too mad after all. "Alright. Nothing more on the belt. But what about cake?" He asked slyly, reaching out to take some of her cake. Suddenly she cracked him right over the knuckles with her fork.

"OW!" He yelped and she snickered at him, poking her tongue out at him before eating another mouthful of cake.

"That's what you get when you try to steal my cake!"

"But Chaos~" He whined at her, giving her big puppy dog eyes. She didn't look him in the face though and just kept eating her cake. Soon it was all gone and he was still pouting her so she held out the plate for him. It only had a few crumbs left on it and a smear of icing. She smiled as innocently as she could at him and then the both of them burst out laughing at their antics.

This was the Adam she loved.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well there you have it! Next chapter. All the issues with my external hard drive are now fixed, so no worries there.

Please review, I love hearing from you and I will reply! Plus, take my poll, you know you want to!

Oh, and since I can't reply to anonymous reviews by email, I'll reply to **Katie **in here :) Thanks! I'm glad you like it and the pairing, just don't forget there is a twist!

Oh and by the way, in my storyline haha, since I explained about who has what belt la-dee-da-dee-da, Adam is not married to Vickie. Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Seven

**Smackdown backstage: ON AIR**

Katya was sitting on a crate near the gorilla with her eyes shut, stretching and preparing for the match she'd been informed she was having against Jericho earlier.

"Hey, you're Katya Chaos right?"

Her eyes opened suddenly to find CM Punk standing in front of her and she smiled a little bit at him.

"That would be me. You're CM Punk, right?"

"The one and only." Was his smooth response. "I heard you're facing Jericho tonight. You nervous?"

She shrugged, "Not really. I can wrestle with the best of them, I'll be fine."

"Yeah well… Jericho cheats… so be careful."

"That is true…" She mused, looking slightly worried with this thought.

"Maybe I could come out to the ring with you?"

"You would? Really?"

"Well sure. I'm not a bad guy and you don't deserve to be stiffed by Jericho. I won't interfere, I'll just make sure he doesn't cheat."

"Thanks Punk…" She said softly, sliding off her crate. "I'll see you out there soon." She kissed his cheek sweetly before walking away, both Punk and the Camera watching as she walked away.

**Smackdown backstage: OFF AIR**

Katya grinned as she walked back over to Punk, "So, for working without a script, how'd that go?"

"Fantastic! Some of our best work." He told her with a wink and she laughed softly, enjoying the flirting. The two had just been told to get Punk out there ringside and had gone from there with it. Katya thought it had gone over quite well. Little did they know, Vince McMahon thought so too. Adam Copeland, however, did not. He wouldn't get a chance to complain until later though, as Chris walked over to the other two superstars.

"You two looked good in that promo. You ready to wrestle?"

"Always." Katya said with a grin, "But I have to let you go out there and rant for a bit first."

"You know you love listening to my voice." He said with a cocky air that meant he was channelling Jericho. Punk laughed softly and ignored the scowl he got in return. Chris ducked when Katya went to ruffle his hair. "Alright! I know when I'm not wanted. I'm gonna go and get this all started. See you out there Ms. Chaos."

"See you Jericho." Was her good natured response and she and Punk stood by and watched as Jericho walked out to his music. The two of them took their spot at the gorilla, waiting for the cue and not really paying much attention to what Jericho was saying.

**Smackdown ON AIR**

"And introducing his opponent, Katya Chaos! Accompanied to the ring by C.M Punk!"

Katya fluffed her hair slightly before confidently stepping out onto the ramp to her music- Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold ripping through the speakers. She paused for a moment as Punk joined her side, fans screaming loudly over the music as they both walked down to the ring, slapping fans hands whilst Jericho scowled. Punk sat on the second rope for her, letting her slide in and play up to the crowd while taking his place at ringside.

Jericho was already taunting her while the ref called for the bell to be rung and as soon as it was heard the two of them locked up. Jericho seemed a little surprised by the girls strength, shock on his face as she whipped him into the ropes. He caught himself on them, still looking shocked as she smirked at him, gesturing for him to bring it on.

He launched at her, but she easily bent over backwards into an arch- much like Melina would, smirking as Chris growled, waiting until he whirled around to land a kick right in his face. He stumbled back and she took that moment to push herself back up on her feet, turning and keeping her eyes on Jericho, though she could hear the crowd and Punk cheering her on.

After examining her for a moment, the two locked up again and the power seemed to switch between them, Jericho pushing her towards the ropes for a moment before she fought back and pushed him towards the ropes. She brought a knee up into his gut with a soft grunt, forcing a grunt of his own from Jericho. He backed up little, turning his back on her. She leapt towards him but was surprised when Jericho suddenly turned around and she walked right into a clothesline that sent her to the canvas. She hit it with a loud thud and groaned- Jericho taking advantage and covering her. The referee had only just got the one count when she kicked out viciously- she would not be going down easily.

The battle continued on, Katya sometimes taking to the air, performing a picture perfect Whisper in the Wind on Jericho and attempting a cover. Sadly it only got her to the two count and she stood with irritation- turning her back on Jericho. He took her down quickly in that second, and attempted to lock in the Walls of Jericho. She managed to keep out of that, but a kick to her back knocked the wind out of her and sent her to the canvas. Again Jericho covered her and she tried to struggle out- realising that Jericho had some kind of leverage. She could hear Punk yelling something about the rope in the background and evidently the referee could too, stopping the count and scolding Jericho for using the ropes. While Jericho was busy arguing with the ref Katya got to her feet and climbed up on the turnbuckle.

She could hear a "CHAOS!" chant in the background that Punk seemed to be leading. When Jericho finally turned around to see what she was doing she leapt off the ropes and hit him with a cross body, wasting no time in yanking his leg up and pinning him. Jericho must have been stunned because she made the three count, and jumped to her feet as soon as she did with a cheer, Punk cheering with her when he slid into the ring with her. He raised her hand in victory while she rubbed her slightly achy ribs, a wide grin on her face.

Jericho slid out of the ring, looking bitter as he yelled at the two of them while making his way up the ramp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well here you have it, chapter seven and my first written match!! Are you proud of me? Rofl. I feel kinda proud. Is it written well enough? Did you understand it?

I feel like I have no idea what I just wrote! xD I hope it makes sense, I really do. If anyone has any advice for me, feel free to give it because I'm still worried that I SUCK at writing the matches lol.

Anyways, please review, I love to hear from you and I will reply to you all :) Plus I would like your opinion on the match. Also, if you haven't yet, take my poll!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Eight

_Until the day I die__…__ (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you__…_

Katya woke up with a soft groan and grabbed her phone off the bedside table, flipping it open and pressing it to her ear…

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me, Punk… Sorry… did I wake you?_"

"No… well, yes, but don't worry about it, I should probably get up anyway" She confessed, yawning softly as she sat up in bed, smiling when she thought of the ringtone. "What's up?"

"_Oh not much, just thought I'd see how you're faring after the match with Jericho?_"

"I'm great! I mean, yes I'm a bit sore, I haven't wrestled against a competitor as good as Chris in a while, but I feel really good."

"_Sure?_"

"I promise." She said, slight laugh in her voice. She glanced over at Adam's bed and noticed he was still asleep- and of course reminded herself not to wake him with her voice.

"_Well then… in that case… how would you feel about having dinner with me tonight?_"

It threw her for a bit of a loop, but a grin came over her face and she held back a squeal. Ever since she'd bumped into Punk that Saturday, eleven days ago now, they'd gone out a few times and things seemed to be going really well. She hadn't quite forgotten about Adam all together, but Punk made her feel better.

"I'd love to go out to dinner with you Punk…" She answered softly, and she was sure he could hear the smile she was wearing.

"_Well in that case, I'll pick you up at say… seven?_"

"Seven it is. Where are we going?"

"_Mmm… No where too formal, I don't think either of us would like it, but still dress nicely._"

It didn't give her a lot to work with, but she said okay anyway.

"_Well then, I'll see you tonight Katya… Bye…_"

"Seeya Punk…" She said softly and then snapped her phone shut with a soft sigh. She put it down on her bedside table and slipped out of the bed, grinning to herself as she went into the bathroom to shower. She walked out in only a towel, humming softly as she pulled out some clothes to wear- then she would search for something to wear on her date. She didn't even notice that Adam was awake, watching her.

She disappeared into the bathroom again for a little while and when she came out she was fully clothed and smiling, she glanced over at Adam and the soft humming died in her throat when she saw the expression on his face.

"Adam?" She asked softly, wondering if he'd had bad news while she was in the bathroom or something.

"So… You're going out on a date huh?"

Instantly she stiffened and an irritated expression came over her face. "What's it matter to you, not like you're interested." She said somewhat harshly.

He glared at her in response. "I don't want you going out with Punk."

"Well too bad, I am." She said simply, picking up her suitcase and placing it on the bed so she could look through it for something to wear.

"What do you mean too bad? Listen to me Katya!"

"No! You listen to me Adam! We might be friends, best friends even, but I am an ADULT, I am not your property and I WILL make my own choices. If you can't deal with that then get out!"

She wasn't quite sure when she had grown such a backbone, she usually didn't lose it at Adam like that- clearly he thought the same thing, staring at her in a rather astounded manner.

His mouth open and closed a couple of times before he managed to get out, "Fine." Standing up and walking out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. She rolled her eyes as she heard the TV turn on in the hotel living room and turned back to her clothes…

"What to wear…?" She mumbled to herself.

Eventually she pulled out a knee length black skirt and a nice green shirt that set off her eyes. She'd never really liked wearing the shirt before since it clung to her curves- not that she felt fat in it, but she just found loose clothing more comfortable, however, she was willing to wear it for Punk. She laid the clothes out on the bed and fished around in her bag for a simple pair of black heels before going into the bathroom to decide on her hair and makeup. It felt good to be girly for once, although she knew this wouldn't be a common occurrence.

She avoided Adam for most of the day- since when she'd come out of the bedroom she noticed he'd ordered room service but neglected to get her anything. He said something smart assed to which she flipped him the bird and left to get breakfast downstairs, sitting with Matt, Jeff and John (Morrison). She ended up going sightseeing with them as well, all too eager to avoid seeing Adam until she absolutely had to see him. They got back at about 5:30 and she went to shower again before doing her hair and makeup then getting dressed. Adam scowled at her when there was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

She grinned and blushed faintly when she had it open, revealing Punk standing there in a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt which was slightly unbuttoned. She could see his tattoos through the sleeves which were partly rolled up. She was glad to see she wasn't too dressed up for the night and brought her eyes to his. She could feel Adam watching them and so could Punk, but he ignored Adam and leant in to kiss her cheek anyway, offering her his arm. She slid her arm through his and turned slightly to an angry looking Adam.

"See you when I get back, but don't wait up." She said sweetly, gaining only a grunt in response. Punk lead her away from the door which clicked shut behind them, looking slightly amused.

"I take it he's not happy about the date?" He asked her carefully.

She sighed and shook her head, "He's not happy about anything…"

"Are you?"

"Me? Of course I'm happy. I wouldn't be going out with you if I didn't want to." She assure him with a smile, and he smiled back at her, directing them into the elevator with ease.

Punk decided, as he drove them to the restaurant, that he would avoid the topic of Adam as much as he could. Their dinner passed smoothly and he was happy to see that Katya had no qualms with eating a whole pasta dish and still ordering dessert with him. She did say they had to share it though as she couldn't fit a whole one in. They'd just finished the ice cream when Punk slid his hand into hers.

He smiled as she promptly blushed and glanced up into his eyes, curiousness in her own.

"Katya… you know… we've gone on a few dates over the last week or so…" He said softly, and she nodded a bit. He hoped this wasn't too fast- although they'd known of each other they'd really only started learning about each other eleven days ago. "Well… I was wondering if you would like to officially be my girlfriend?"

He held his breathe for only a moment, feeling incredibly relieved as a bright smile spread across her face, lighting up her features. "I wouldn't like to be your girlfriend, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

They both chuckled softly and he leant in over the table to press a gentle kiss against her lips. It sent shivers down her spine, his soft lips pressing against hers and the slight coldness of the metal from his lip ring.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, slightly longer chapter here :) So here we are at the end of Chapter Eight. Eleven days have passed since that first day that Katya bumped into Punk at the hotel and they've gone on a couple of dates and now, they're officially together!

Somehow I don't think Adam will be pleased… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if most of it was fighting with Adam rofl. I promise you'll get some proper Katya/Punk action soon. Anyone care to take a guess at what's gonna happen next chapter?

Please review, I love to hear from you guys! Plus, if you haven't yet, take my poll!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Nine

Katya woke up bright and early on Thursday seeing as after she got back to her hotel room on Wednesday night (after the fabulous date) she'd received a phone call from Vince, requesting that both she and Adam meet him in his office that day. She'd told her grumpy friend about the meeting and floated off to bed.

She didn't tell Adam that she and Punk were now officially together. Why bother? He'd only be grumpy about it anyways.

Her good mood was still with her on Thursday and she hummed as she showered, pulling her hair back into a ponytail before going to find herself some jeans and a fitted black and purple shirt. She woke Adam up (Not an easy feat, he grumbled the whole time that she ushered him into the bathroom) and then ordered them both breakfast. They still weren't really talking to each other when he came out, he only grunted something that sounded faintly like 'Thanks' at her before eating his food. Then they set off together.

When they arrived at Vince's office they were met by Punk (Who kissed Katya's cheek, ignoring Adam's scowl), Jeff (whom also kissed Katya's cheek, but did not receive the same scowl. Adam knew there wasn't anything going on there.), Rey (Who only shook her hand, as well as Adam's) and Chris Jericho (Whom, yet again kissed Katya's cheek.). They all sat in the chairs placed around Vince's desk, glancing at each other and then to the boss, wondering what was going on.

"Well now that everybody's here, we can get talking," He said, pleasantly enough, "The segment that Katya and Punk filmed went very well, I thought it looked good, despite you two not having a script, you worked well together and the crowd seemed to enjoy the clip and seeing you two out there together." He explained, pausing to look all of them over. Adam was scowling, both Punk and Katya were smiling and Rey, Jeff and Chris looked a little bit confused.

"Katya… I'm going to give you that title shot you requested. This means you'll be working closely with both Chris and Rey." He continued, Rey and Chris leaning forwards in their seats slightly- it was finally getting interesting.

"However… I want to put you in a storyline… romantically… with Punk, which means you'll also be working closely with him and Adam as Punk is getting a title shot of his own." Again he paused to let this information sink in.

"Katya, it's going to be you facing off against Chris for the number one contender spot. Since I've decided to give you your shot… You'll be winning, not that it's going to be easy." Vince turned slightly to Punk, "You'll be facing Jeff for the number one contenders spot against Edge, however…" He turned to Jeff now, "We're going to keep playing up the brother vs brother angle for a little bit longer. Don't worry, you'll get your shot soon enough." He nodded slightly at Jeff, who sighed slightly but nodded nonetheless and leant back in his seat.

"This leaves Katya facing Rey and Punk facing Adam." Vince said simply, a faint smile on his lips.

"What's the outcome?" It was Adam who asked, a little harshly.

"Well… I think we're going to try a power couple between our newest romance…" Vince said, and Katya perked up.

"You mean I'm getting the belt?" She asked excitedly and Rey chuckled softly beside her, making her blush.

"Yes sweetheart, you are getting the Intercontinental Championship belt. At least for now, and Punk is getting the World Heavyweight Championship belt." He said, smiling a little at her excitement.

She barely held back a squeal, instead beaming at Vince, "Thank you so much!"

The man chuckled and stood up, "Well I think that concludes today's meeting. You'll have your scripts by Saturday, that should give you plenty of time to figure out where you'd like to go in the ring on Tuesday."

All six people filed out, Katya bouncing on the heels of her feet, grinning. Adam walked off immediately and she rolled her eyes at his back. "He in one of his moods?" Chris asked, breaking the silence and she turned around to find everyone staring after the grumpy man.

"Yup! Just ignore it." She assured them.

Rey held out his hand to the woman, smiling at her. "Congratulations. You'd better take good care of that belt."

She laughed as she shook his hand "Thanks, and don't you worry, I will."

Both Chris and Jeff gave her a hug of congratulations before Punk said that they should all go to lunch, so they left, everyone in high spirits.

Chris hung back with Katya as they walked, watching as the other three joked amongst themselves.

"So… what put Adam in this bad mood of his?" He questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"What, you assume it's me?" She asked and Chris put his hands up in a defensive motion. She sighed. "Oh alright, It's me. It's because Punk and I went on a date last night. Now he's all shitty because he can't control me."

"You sure it's not something else."

She snorted softly at this suggestion. "Yeah. Right. As if it is. He had that chance when I told him I loved him. No this is just Adam being Adam. He doesn't really want me, he just likes going after what he can't have."

Chris frowned a little bit, but found that he couldn't argue with the notion- he hadn't talked to Adam about it, so she could be right. "Well… okay, but just go easy on him alright. I don't think you've ever dated around him before."

She rolled her eyes again now and shook her head "Yeah well he'll just have to get over it Chris, I need to live my life."

The blonde made a face at her and provoked a giggle. "Yeah I know sweetheart, just making sure. Don't get all grumpy, we don't need you in a mood as well."

She poked her tongue out at him, giggling at his insulted look before quickly jogging up to the other three and taking Punks hand. Jeff looked slightly surprised at this development but only smiled at Katya discreetly as Chris walked up beside Rey.

"So lady and not-so-gentlemen, what do we feel like eating today?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yes, that last line was Jericho lol. Oh yeah, quick note, I'll probably refer to Chris as Chris Jericho rather than Irvine, it's just easier. Rey will be Rey instead of Oscar. However, I will still swap between Edge and Adam. Mostly Punk will be called Punk, but on occasion Phil. Uh… Oh yeah and Christian will probably be called both Jay and Christian :D I don't really think there's anyone else at this point whose name I need to address, so there you go :)

So the latest update is here! I hope you enjoyed it. And lol, Adam STILL doesn't know that Katya and Punk are together. Tune in for the next chapter if you'd like to find out what happens when he DOES find out :O Please review, I love to hear from you guys! Plus, if you haven't yet, take my poll!

Hope you enjoyed it! My apologies if it's crap and you didn't lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Ten

Four days had passed since finding out she would be winning the Intercontinental Championship belt and Katya was still in a good mood. It helped that being with Punk put her on cloud nine and she was blessed that somehow Adam still hadn't found out. He was complaining enough about her getting the title run she wanted, leading to a lot more tension than usual between them.

Currently they were backstage at the Smackdown taping and she was standing in Catering with Punk, talking to him. She didn't realise Adam was in the next booth over.

She held out a forkful of cake for Punk to eat, though it was only small. She was only having a small slice since they had a tag team match later that night with Adam and Chris. He took it, lip ring giving off a small clink sound against the fork and ate it will grinning at her.

"Thanks babe, you're the best girlfriend ever," He told her, and her soft laugh covered a slight thud from the next booth over. Punk took the fork from her now, scooping up some cake for her. They were so absorbed in one another that neither of them noticed Adam slip out of the booth beside them and leave, anger, almost fury on his face.

**Smackdown Backstage: ON AIR**

"Hey Miss Chaos…" Punk said to her with a small grin, and Katya glanced up from tying up her right boot.

"Punk… Hi…" She said, a small smile growing on her face. "What's up?"

"Well… I was wondering… I have to face Edge and Jericho tonight in a tag team match, but I don't have a partner… and I know you want the intercontinental championship belt… and Jericho won't stop running his mouth about it… so… Would you be my partner?"

She stood up from the crate she had been sitting on, giving him an almost appraising sort of look, but she grinned cutely. "Sure. Tag team partners it is. For tonight anyway."

She stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he did, but before she could pull away he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. He then walked away, leaving Katya standing there stunned, slowly raising a hand to her lips.

**Smackdown Backstage: OFF AIR**

Katya licked her lips, jogging over to Punk as he turned around, still grinning at him. "So, how did that go?" She asked, and he laughed softly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Very well, I think." He said, both of them ignoring Adam as he brushed past them scowling, though Katya rolled her eyes. Jericho soon walked up as well, giving Katya a look.

"He's in one of his moods. Did you…?"

"Did I do it? No. I haven't seen him since this morning, I have no clue what's wrong with him." She said, shaking her head.

Punk wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, "Don't worry about it babe."

"Come on you two, we need to get going." Jericho said, before a concentrated look came onto his face, walking past them. He was getting into character.

**Smackdown: ON AIR**

Katya grinned as she listened to Punk's music blare through the speakers. He winked at her before walking through to the ramp- she would be coming out to her own music, at least tonight, though she wouldn't have minded walking out there with him.

When _Trashed and Scattered_ came ripping out of the speakers she burst out onto the ramp, pumping her fist in the air and feeling thrills rush through her when she heard all of the cheers. She slapped hands with fans as she made her way to the ring. Edge, Jericho and Punk were all already in there and she joined them a moment later- playing up to the crowd a little bit.

After a moment of discussion, she was left in the ring with Jericho and they locked up immediately after the bell rang. Jericho was clearly determined not to lose after the last match they had, and they fought to over power the other. Eventually they pushed away from one another, and circled each other. Suddenly Jericho stopped and backed up- leaving Katya looking confused. She started towards him, but he only turned slightly and slapped Edge's arm.

Scowling, Edge climbed in and walked up until he was directly in front of Katya, looming over her and looking rather intimidating. Katya scowled right back though, not letting any intimidation show. However, Edge lifted one arm and pointed at Punk- obviously he didn't want to fight Katya.

She shoved him though, wanting to prove that she could hold her own just as well as Punk could- but Edge shoved her right back, a very hard stiff shove that sent Katya stumbling back into the turnbuckle. Punk immediately clapped her shoulder and climbed through the ropes, charging at Edge. The two of them locked up as Katya slid out through the ropes.

It went back and forth between them for a little while, before Edge speared Punk without any warning, causing Punk to fall back, hitting his head much harder than intended, and on the turnbuckle nonetheless. Edge quickly pulled away and Punk dropped, and didn't move. Katya knew something was wrong, and obviously so did the ref, as he walked over to Punk and put a hand on his shoulder.

Katya slid through the ropes quickly as Edge started towards Punk, walking towards him as threateningly as she could and yelling at him to back off. He stepped closer again, and with the ref busy with Punk, her foot lashed out and caught him right between the legs… hard. She watched him almost triumphantly as he dropped right down onto the canvas, groaning and clutching at himself in pain. She stepped towards him dangerously, and he rolled out of the ring. Jericho glared at her, but obviously not wanting the same treatment followed Edge back up the ramp.

The ref stood up, glancing around to see Edge and Jericho leaving, starting the count out whilst Katya hurried over to Punk. His eyes were open, but she could see the pain in them and thought that he might have a concussion. She knelt beside him and gently stroked his hair, leaning in close.

"Are you okay Punk?" She asked him softly, and he groaned a little bit.

"I'll be right. Had worse before."

She smiled a little bit at him, glancing up when she heard the bell ring. She tugged Punk carefully into a sitting position- she helped him out of the ring and lead him up the ramp with his arm around her shoulders.

**Smackdown backstage: OFF AIR**

She walked Punk to the medic backstage, kissing his cheek, "I'll be right back. I have an asshole to attend to."

Her boyfriend gave a weak chuckle, "Okay, but don't take long." He told her, and she gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and walking out. She went straight to Adam's locker room, an angry look on her face.

Katya tossed the door open, vaguely noticing it bounce off the wall but not caring. Adam looked up, startled, and she roared at him, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"When were you planning on telling me you two were dating?"

"I don't know! But frankly, I'm glad I didn't, now that I know the way you would have reacted! Were you trying to kill him?"

"Don't be so melodramatic!"

"Melodramatic? People have died before Adam! People have broken their necks before, suffered career ending injuries before! What the hell were you thinking pulling that BULLSHIT out there?"

He stood up and walked over to her until they stood toe to toe, but she did not back down.

"You think you're gonna be happy with him Katya? The next Brangelina? Katya Chaos and CM Punk? Fucking… fucking CHUNK!" Adam shot back at her bitterly.

"Oh my god. Are you jealous?!" She demanded. "You have no fucking right Adam! You had your damn chance, and you didn't want me then. Why do you always want what you can't have? Huh? What the fuck is going on?"

"Why the hell are you leaving me behind Katya? I'm your best friend, but you didn't tell me that you and that loser are dating?" He questioned her.

"You're being an asshole, that's why I didn't fucking tell you! You didn't deserve to know!"

"You're a bitch, you know that?!" He demanded, and a loud crack rang out through the room. She left a large red mark behind on his cheek for the second time. She shoved him and he stumbled back, sitting heavily down on the bench behind him.

"Fuck you Adam! How dare you! How dare you treat me like you have the last week and then expect me to confide in you! How dare you go out there and pull that shit on Punk! And most of all, how dare you try to make this seem like it's all my fault!" She yelled, right in his face. She didn't stick around for his reaction, turning on her heel and marching right out of the room, slamming the door behind her angrily.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I am SO sorry that it's been SO long since I updated! Things have been really busy for a while, and I just… well I haven't felt like updating. Finally, however, I am here and updating and hopefully I'll be able to keep updating regularly this time!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sort of wrote my second match, but not really.

Again, I have to give kudos to x-Twist_of_Fate-x for the 'Chunk' line. Basically it's a celebrity name. Brad +Angelina = Brangelina, and Chaos + Punk = Chunk.

Please review, I love to hear from you! Hopefully I will have All Bets Are On updated soon! :)

If there are any problems with this chapter, just let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Eleven

Katya smiled faintly at the sleeping Punk beside her. It was the first time they had ever shared a hotel room, though she found herself wishing it was under better circumstances. Really the reason she was staying was because Adam had given him a concussion in that match- if he didn't have the concussion she probably would have ended up staying with someone else because she was still very angry at Adam.

After slamming the door on him she had gone to the medic to check on Punk and found that he was okay aside from the slight concussion and obviously a bit of a headache.

Now they were back at the hotel and he was fast asleep in bed beside her. She had the TV on softly in the background but she couldn't keep her eyes off Punk anyway, often reaching out to stroke his hair and enjoy the way it made him shift slightly and smile.

While she lay there with him she thought back to better times…

-

_Katya was only 16 whilst Adam was 21, it may have sounded strange, a 21 year old spending time with a 16 year old, but she'd known him her whole life and she trusted him, as did her parents._

_It was October 17, her birthday and it was going to be Adam's soon enough too. He'd taken her on a trip to a small beach and they were currently seated next to each other in the sand, looking out over the ocean._

"_Don't you wanna be back home having a big party__…__ with all your friends?" He asked, making her glance over at him._

"_Adam, you are my friend."_

"_I know that, but I mean your younger friends. Wouldn't you rather be having a party with them?"_

_She laughed softly and shook her head. "Nah, it's better right here with you. You know I love you Adam." She said simply, laying down so her head rested in his lap. _

_He automatically started playing with her hair, a smile on his face. "Yeah__…__ I love you too Chaos." He murmured before going back to watching the ocean and the sun setting on the horizon._

_-  
_

Things had been good then. Simple. Back then she actually thought Adam might have been in love with her, but she was wrong.

He was 25 when he started working for the WWE and she was 19, left behind still training in wrestling, though they did everything they could to keep in contact. They became best friends, instead of the lovers she had hoped for, and she supported him in everything.

Two years later she had been signed to the WWE as well, and although she wasn't big news at that time she was enjoying spending time with Adam. The two were inseparable, though by that point he was dating Val Venis's sister and she knew better to interfere. She'd known Jay almost her whole life as well, so she always had him to go to, and after arriving at the WWE she had gotten along very well with both of the Hardy brothers.

That was why, in 2005 when she found out about Adam's affair with Amy Dumas she had been crushed and very angry at him, even though she didn't leave him in the dust.

She'd found out through Matt, who'd sent her the voicemails, sending her heart sinking deep into her stomach. She'd apologised for not seeing it, although it wasn't her fault. She'd also been relieved when Matt had not been mad at her for continuing her friendship with Adam, especially since she wouldn't let Adam say anything about Matt to her.

It had taken a long time to heal the rift that it had caused between everyone, but now things were mended well enough. She knew Matt and Adam would never be close like they had been before, but they were friendly again and it was very refreshing. The most she had hoped for was for them to be civil, so it was better than she had expected.

And now things were going downhill again because she was finally starting to move on, to get over Adam with Punk. She didn't want to leave Adam behind of course, but she did need that someone else. But suddenly Adam was feeling territorial and of course, doing what he always did.

Wanting what he couldn't have.

-

_Katya groaned softly when she heard her phone going off, but rolled over and picked it up anyway. It took her a moment to realise it was a message, but when she listened to it, her heart dropped._

_It was Adam._

_Talking to Amy._

_Saying he loved her._

_She clicked out of the message, now wide awake and glanced down at the screen. Matt had sent it to her, and her heart dropped even further. She slid out of bed immediately and went to find some clothes, pulling on some jeans and a random shirt from her wardrobe before heading to Adam's house. She, Adam, Jay and Chris all lived fairly close together. _

_She used her spare key to get in and went up to Adam's bedroom straight away, throwing the door open and startling both he and his wife at the time, Lisa, awake._

_He took one look at her face and knew something was wrong. She glanced at Lisa and said as calmly as possible. "I suggest you check your phone." _

_The woman nodded, wide eyed and slid out of bed to go and find her phone whilst Katya turned to Adam with tears in her eyes._

"_How could you__…__ how__…__ how dare you?" She asked him shakily._

"_What?" He asked, looking confused, and it only angered her further._

"_Don't act all innocent. How could you do this to Matt? To Lisa?" She demanded, and soon heard Lisa's footsteps behind her. She glanced at the woman and knew she'd heard the message._

_Katya shook her head, "I'll let you two deal with this." She muttered before walking away, not flinching as the yelling began._

_-  
_

It had been an awful night. It had been an awful time. But she'd thought it was over and that they were back to the best of times.

Glancing at Punk she sighed softly. Maybe she was wrong. She knew one thing for certain- She needed to see Jay.

* * *

**Author's note: **It's been ages again, I'm sorry!

Also, my apologies if this chapter is crap, I'm sick and therefore not entirely sure what I just wrote :P

However, I am in a good mood and hopefully I will update this again soon. Just rest assured, I WILL update this again eventually, even if not soon! Lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration. This chapter is ever so slightly AU, since you have to pretend that Superstars is actually filmed on Thursday.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twelve

Katya sighed softly, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. It was now Thursday and she hadn't seen Adam since Smackdown on Tuesday, still staying in a room with Punk. She was just putting the finishing touches on her make up in preparation to go and watch WWE superstars being filmed, since Jay had a match and she needed to see him. Punk also had a match the same night so they were going together.

She walked out of the bathroom and Punk glanced up at her, grinning when he saw her. She was wearing a light blue dress with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of heels the same colour as her dress. Punk had a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up on. She grinned right back at him and walked over.

"You ready to go?" She asked him, grinning a little as he put his hand on her legs, standing up and sliding his hands along to her butt, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Now I am."

Not much later they were walking through the hallways of the arena towards Punk's locker room. She paused outside the one that she knew was Jay's and gave a gentle kiss to Punk's cheek.

"I need to talk to Jay, but I'll come to your room afterwards, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." He said, smiling at her and kissing her softly before continuing on down the hall. Katya however, turned to Jay's door and knocked.

After a moment it opened, revealing Jay standing there, already dressed in his ring gear. Katya grinned.

"Well, what a wonderful greeting."

"Chaos!" He said, pulling her into the room and hugging her whilst letting the door shut behind him. "So…"

She rolled her eyes a little, "You know me too well Jay. Yes, I'm here to talk about Adam…"

"And Punk?"

"I take it Adam has been talking to you already?"

"Yes. His side of it all anyway, which seems to have some gaping holes. I think your version might be a little more accurate."

Katya laughed softly, "Yeah… yeah it probably is. Shall we sit and talk? Do you have enough time before your match?"

"Plenty of time, I'm not up until last. And when we're done I have something else to tell you."

That stumped her, but she nodded a little, "Okay, So, where do I start?"

Jay laughed softly at her, leading her over to the small couch in his locker room and sitting on it, pulling her down beside him. She slipped her shoes off, turning to face him and leaning back into the couch. Then she rested her feet in his lap, winking at him. He grinned and winked back at her before speaking.

"Start from the beginning."

"Well… I guess the issue sort of started when I decided to ask for a shot at the intercontinental championship belt…" She mused, "Vince decided to give me a shot, and Adam flipped… he doesn't think I can handle it." She muttered, making a face.

Jay patted her foot and she smiled at him gratefully, "I know you believe in me. Anyway… I was upset, I ran into Punk… we started talking… then dating… and he asked me out…"

"Adam said you didn't tell him the two of you made it official."

"Well, he wasn't lying about that- he was being an asshole and I just… I didn't want to hear even more crap from him… But he must have found out right before Smackdown because he got really stiff in the ring and hurt Punk."

"That would be why you were yelling at him for 'just wrestling C.M. Chump'?" He asked, making the little finger quotations so she knew that the last few words were Adam's, not his.

She scowled and nodded a little, "Yes. He had his chance, he's just doing what he always does. Wanting it because he can't have it. He was never interested before."

Jay pushed her legs off his lap and pulled her in close for a hug, gently brushing his fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'll talk to him when he's calmed down or at least I'll talk to him and try to make him calm down."

"Thanks for letting me vent Jay… What else did you have to tell me?" She asked softly, and was a little alarmed when Jay sighed heavily. She pulled away from the hug to look at him, asking warily, "what?"

"Adam asked for a match with you. He got it. Punk will probably have the script for Tuesday…" He said softly, and her eyes widened.

"He's gonna be stiff isn't he?"

"Probably. But I don't know all the details, so you should talk to Punk." Jay told her, watching her with concern in his eyes.

She quickly stood up and slid on her shoes, kissing Jay's cheek. "Thanks for everything; I'll talk to you later okay?" She asked, and he smiled a little and nodded, standing to walk her to the door.

Less than five minutes later she was knocking on Punk's locker room door. It flew open, revealing an unhappy Punk, "You know?" He asked, and she nodded, walking in and going to collapse on his couch. He shut the door behind her and followed her, the script scrunched tightly in his hand. He picked another one up off the table and held it out to her.

"That's yours."

She flipped through it quietly and he sat beside her, watching as she read it. Eventually she glanced up at him, not sure he'd read all of it. Chances were that he'd only gotten up to reading she was supposed to face Edge and hadn't gone any farther.

"Jericho is supposed to interfere."

* * *

**Author's note: **Ahoy! A faster update!!

Still sick, so forgive me if it sucked lol, and I'm sorry it is kinda short. I hoped you enjoyed it at least a little bit. Don't forget to vote on the poll ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Thirteen

Tuesday rolled around far too quickly for C.M. Punk, who would have to watch his girlfriend wrestle Adam Copeland, better known as Edge. It's not that he didn't believe in her- he knew she was good at what she did, but usually there was no malicious intent behind a match and he was sure Adam was angry. He didn't think Adam would really hurt her, but he didn't want to take that chance...

He glanced over at Katya who was standing in front of the mirror, fixing up her eyeliner since in a few minutes she would be going out there in front of the world to wrestle Edge. When she was done she sighed softly and turned to Punk, slowly walking over to him. He stood up and hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly. "Come on, we'll head to the gorilla."

He could tell she was nervous because she didn't reply, only nodded. Adam was closer to the curtain, just about to head out and she took Punk's hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed her hand back lightly and kissed her cheek once more before using his hand to push her forward so she could take her place at the curtain.

Not long after, her music hit and she headed out there, playing up to the crowd like she usually did even though she had butterflies in her stomach. The two eyed each other when they were both in the ring and the crowd was hushed for a moment. Then the bell rang to signify the beginning of the match and Edge leapt at her, the two of them locking up straight away.

The crowd immediately began to boo Edge while the two of them struggled. Adam was putting his full weight into pushing Katya and she was having a hard time trying not to slide backwards. After a moment he shoved her away hard and she bounced right into the ropes, catching herself so she didn't fly back at Adam.

He was glaring at her and she felt like crying- she could fight men, she wasn't afraid of going out here with the script but fighting with Adam like this? When he was angry? This wasn't something she liked.

She was reassured slightly though- she only had to survive until Jericho came out to interfere, and then the fight between her and Adam would be over. Of course, she still had to do the surviving.

To her Adam seemed a lot bigger than Jericho. He was billed as 5 inches taller than Chris, but that wasn't why- She figured it was because Jericho was in there playing a role. Adam was really angry at her. Nonetheless she launched off the ropes into him, but it barely had any effect. She didn't have enough momentum behind her to make it work and Adam simply pushed her down to the canvas. He'd barely moved the whole time and people were still booing him.

Anger built up inside her when she realised what Adam was doing- he was discrediting her, making her look bad, like a joke. She slowly backed away into a corner and pulled herself up with the ropes. When he started towards her she jumped up onto the ropes and leapt into a Whisper in the wind- a move that she found always stunned Adam. She landed it perfectly, taking Adam down with her (she even heard him growl slightly as she did.). Quickly she scrambled to her feet, in a defensive stance, glaring down at Adam.

She heard a commentator (She wasn't sure which, nor did she care) saying she was angry about what happened to Punk last week. She was but that had very little to do with her anger now- If she'd been pissed at Adam before, she was even more so now. She waited until Adam stood up before really punching him in the face- it was incredibly satisfying, much more so than slapping him and the trickle of blood that leaked from his nose made her smirk.

He looked shocked for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he casually wiped the blood away- crowd cheering for Katya. That's when they noticed the movement outside of the ring- Jericho with a chair. Katya backed away a little as he walked towards her, glad this little brawl with Adam was over- Edge smirked as planned when suddenly Chris whirled around and nailed him right in the head with the chair.

Adam dropped to the canvas- not really unconscious, but Katya suspected that Chris may have hit him a little harder than Adam expected though. Jericho turned to her and she simply smirked at him as he raised the chair- the crowd was cheering but that didn't seem to deter him.

However he paused, confused when Katya raised her hand and waved her fingers at him. From her vantage point, Chris suddenly dropped to the canvas, steel chair slipping from his grasp. Behind him stood Punk with his own chair in hand. The crowd screamed louder as he tossed it away and the two grinned at each other. Katya tentatively stepped over Jericho and closer to Punk.

"Thanks." She said- although she had no microphone it was easily identified by the crowd who hadn't stopped screaming. Punk held a hand out to her, wondering if everyone out there in the audience, let alone them was going deaf from the noise that they were making in reaction to Punk and Katya.

Katya grinned at him and slipped her hand into his, leaning in for a small kiss before the two of them made their way out of the ring and up their ramp.

The result of this match didn't matter- just the fact they'd left both of their opponents for the titles laid out in the ring- and they'd got to reveal their relationship to the world- not that anyone knew it was real.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another case of, I have no idea what I just wrote! Hopefully it's alright, but if there is anything epicly bad about it, tell me and I will fix it.

Please review, I really appreciate you guys taking the time and I promise I'll reply ;)

Also, please take my poll :) If you haven't already then, that is.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Fourteen

Katya was laying on the bed with her head in Punk's lap, enjoying his hand stroking her hair gently. It was later in the night after her match with Adam and the two of them had just finished dinner.

She looked up at her boyfriends face and smiled slightly at him. "It was hard you know…" She said softly, making him look down at her.

"Hmmm?" He asked patiently, although he had already guessed what she was talking about.

"Going out there to face Adam tonight… I mean we have fought before, verbally. We've even wrestled before but he was never angry at me… Not like this time."

He gently ran his fingers through her hair this time, smiling at her as he did. "It turned out okay though didn't it? And you surprised him, got the upper hand."

"Only because I harnessed my anger properly. He was trying to discredit me, make me look bad in front of everyone! He fucking sandbagged me."

"Yeah and you still got him with a whisper in the wind, didn't you?"

"That always catches him off guard." She said with a smile, sitting up and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "You always know what to say."

He chuckled softly, "I barely said anything though!" He objected.

"You said enough." She said simply before her phone started ringing. She grinned a little bit- _Just close your eyes_ by Story of the Year was on.

"Let me guess, Jay?" Punk asked, and she nodded a little bit, standing up to get her phone.

"Hello?" She answered, walking back over to the bed so Punk could wrap his arms around her waist while she spoke.

"_Hey gorgeous."_ Jay's voice answered her, making her smile a little more and lean back into Punk.

"What's up Sexy?" She asked, receiving a squeeze around the waist from Punk in response.

"_I was wondering if you needed to talk?"_

"That would be great. Are you in the same hotel?"

"_That I am."_

_-  
_

A few minutes later she was on her way to Jay's room, having showered Punk with kisses to convince him to let go. It didn't take her long to find it, knocking on the door and waiting patiently.

It opened a moment later, Jay flipping his phone shut as he did and rubbing his face in a stressed manner, gesturing her in. She figured it was probably Adam having a whinge and walked in. The thought made her feel a little bad, Jay being between the two of them- he didn't deserve to deal with all of that.

"You alright?" She asked him now, turning around to watch him shut the door. He smiled at her, looking kind of tired.

"I should be asking you that. I watched your match. Adam was as stiff as a board."

"I'm fine. I can handle Adam."

Jay laughed softly and walked over to wrap her up in a hug- she felt like it was just as much for his benefit as it was hers- something was definitely wrong. "That you did. You always get in with the Whisper in the wind don't you?"

"Oh yeah. Thank god Jeff taught me that when he trained me." She said, smiling up at Jay. "Now, is everything alright with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, failing to mask the sadness in his eyes from her in time. She raised a brow at him and after a moment he sighed. "Just… arguing with Denise…"

She hugged him a little tighter, "It'll be alright Jay. You've always sorted anything out before now. Why would this time be any different?"

"I don't know this time Chaos…" He said softly, looking so heartbroken that Katya couldn't help but tug his head down to rest on her shoulder, brushing his hair with her fingers.

"Jay, why didn't you tell me?"

"You have enough on your plate."

"So do you! Next time Adam wants to complain to you, tell him to piss off. And I'm here if you need to talk."

Jay gave a soft laugh and nodded a little, "Alright Chaos. But I am here if you need to talk…"

"Only if you talk too. Do you want to talk now?" She asked, still brushing her fingers through his hair. Jay meant a lot to her, and she was kicking herself for unloading on him when he didn't need it.

"No… no it's alright. I think I'm gonna crash though. You okay?"

"Yeah, I have Punk to whinge to. And I mean it, if Adam bugs you, tell him to piss off. Refer him to me even, I'm more than happy to give him a piece of my mind."

Jay laughed again and straightened up, kissing the top of her head. "Have a good night Chaos. I'll see you later." He said, playfully ruffling her hair and walking her to the door. She kissed his cheek softly before she left, pulling out her room key as she journeyed back to her and Punk's room.

Soon she was sliding the card through the door lock and stepping into the room. She walked across the main area to the bedroom and smiled faintly as she realised Punk had dozed off while watching TV and waiting for her. Her pyjamas lay on her suitcase, so she changed into them, then brushed her teeth before coming to snuggle up beside Punk.  
"Well at least something is going right…" She muttered to herself, glancing at her boyfriend and then grabbing the remote to turn the TV off, followed by the lamp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long to come out! Things wee crazy with exams etc. I've been really busy lately but after next week things should settle down some and hopefully you'll get more updates. Enjoy this one! And take my poll!

If there's anything wrong with the update, feel free to tell me, I'm really tired as I type.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Fifteen

It was now Wednesday and CM Punk had bundled up his girlfriend and sent her off for a girl's day out with a few divas that he knew she got along with. He had some business to attend to and he didn't want her around to accidentally witness any of it.

He was not the only person with business to attend to though. Jay had decided he would head to Adam's room at about 8am, banging on the door until his friend opened up and let him in.

"Dude, what the hell?" He grumbled, looking up at Jay with sleep filled eyes.  
"Ok, you are gonna listen up and listen good because I'm saying this only once. Whatever the fuck is going on with you and Katya has to stop. If you only want her now because she's taken, then grow up and move the hell on because I don't need to listen to you whine about CM Punk anymore." He said straight out, making Adam pause mid-yawn to stare at him.  
"Jay…" He started, not quite sure what had gotten into his best friend, only to be interrupted again.  
"No man! I'm going through the worst fucking time in my life in my marriage and I can't even rely on my best friend right now because all he cares about is the fact that CM Punk picked up the pieces when he fucked up!"

Adam swallowed hard, stepping a little closer to his friend, "You and Denise are having a hard time?" He asked softly, making Jay swallow as he nodded.  
"Yeah…" His voice cracked a little. "We are…"  
A moment later he was enveloped in a 'man-hug' which he accepted, sighing softly and following Adam as he went to sit on the couch. The two of them sat and Adam turned towards him slightly.

"I'm sorry Jay… I didn't mean to get so caught up in myself that I didn't think about you… but I don't just want her because I can't have her… I know… I know I didn't realise this until Punk came along but… I really do love her Jay. I think I just took her for granted…" He murmured, staring at the TV blankly for a moment.  
Jay watched him closely and was surprised to find that Adam was telling the truth. After a moment he put his hand on Adam's shoulder.  
"I know it's cheesy dude but… if it's meant to be… things will work out."

Adam laughed bitterly but nodded. "Thanks Jay… and I'm sorry again… You wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really… not right now anyway." He said softly, running a hand through his hair.  
"Yeah well… you let me know when you need to…" He said, looking at his best friend with concern.

A loud knock on the door made them both look at each other, and Jay raised an eyebrow as the both of them rose from the couch. When Adam opened the door only to have Punk shove his way in, Jay decided to slip out, waving slightly at Adam over the top of Punk's head so the man knew he would be on his own.

The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut by a knife, the two men glaring at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Adam demanded in a growl, not moving as Punk stepped forwards threateningly.

"You really hurt Katya yesterday. Not only did you force her to wrestle you while the two of you were fighting but you tried to be stiff with her and make her look bad. You might not think she can do this, but I know she can hold that title with pride. I don't know why she cares so much about you, but all she wants is your approval and for you to be proud of her but you can't even do that."

Adam stared at Punk (making the younger man wonder if the chair shot he was given him had affected him more than it had seemed) and slowly turned away from him.  
"Get the fuck out of my hotel room."

"No! Not until you listen to me you bastard! I don't care if you two are never friends again. Hell, with the way you're treating her right now I would rather you weren't, but I know how much Katya cares about you, and so help me god, I'm here to tell you you'd better fix this and I want you to make sure you don't fuck up again! Because if you hurt her again, I am going to hurt you ten times worse."

"Touching speech Chump, but I don't care what you think, now get the fuck out of my hotel room!" Adam sneered, voice raising to a yell by the end.

Punk's face twitched slightly, but he turned to leave, pausing at the door. "You know what Copeland? Go to Hell. Go to hell and know that I have the most amazing girl and you don't… and there is _nothing_ you can do about it now."  
The door clicked shut behind him a second later.

Lucky he had too, as after his last statement Adam turned around with rage burning in his eyes. "Fucking Prick" he spat out, fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

He had a lot to think about though, because he knew that unfortunately, Punk was right. He had hurt Katya a lot, not only the night before but over the last couple of weeks and Adam wasn't sure if he could fix it anymore even though he wanted to.

But the thing that burned the most was that last statement. Punk had Katya, not him, and there _wasn't_ anything he could do about it now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So woot woot, two updates from me in one day! Regardless of them being for different stories. It's about 1am here so excuse me if there's anything that doesn't make sense. Feel free to let me know too so I can fix it :)  
Did you enjoy the confrontation/s?


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Sixteen

It was almost a week later, Tuesday, which meant it was time for the Smackdown taping once again, and Katya found herself preparing for her number one contender's match against Jericho. She and Chris had been training together more often in the past week to get used to it and be prepared for what might come, though it had been decided she would win the match.

Adam hadn't talked to her for the whole week and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about it- had he decided to give her the cold shoulder or was he busy with other things? It wasn't like she had gone out of her way to speak to him either though.

She shook the thought out of her head and glanced over at Punk from where she was stretching out on the floor. He noticed her looking and smiled a little, "You Ready?"

"I think so." She answered, watching as he walked over to her and taking his hand when it was offered. "Let's go out there and win me that number one contender's spot, shall we?"

-

**Smackdown: ON AIR**

-

Chris Jericho was already in the ring, halfway through his rant when he was cut off by Katya's theme music blasting out of the speakers. She burst out through the curtains emphatically to Avenged Sevenfold's 'Trashed and Scattered', pumping her fist. She was followed a few moments later by CM Punk, everyone cheering for the two of them.

She made her way quickly to the ring, slapping fans hands as she went, Punk doing the same behind her, although he soon gestured for her to pause and he got up on the ring before her to hold the ropes open. She slid through, Punk following a moment later, Jericho watching with a scowl on his face.

Katya said nothing to him, just smirking as the ref stepped between them. Then Rey Mysterio's theme began playing and she glanced out at the entrance ramp to see the current Intercontinental Champion coming to do commentary on the match.

Once he was seated and Punk was out of the ring the bell rang to signal the start of the match and immediately Katya and Jericho leapt at each other and locked up.

A power struggle began between them immediately, Jericho pushing Katya towards the ropes only to find Katya digging in her heels and pushing him right back. They were surprisingly well matched for their size difference and Katya was not one to back down.

-

"_I really think the winner of this match should be Katya Chaos" _

"_Why is that, Rey?"_

"_Well, she's the one who deserves this shot. She doesn't run her mouth like Jericho."_

_-  
_

Katya hit the canvas with a loud thud as Jericho nearly took her head off with a vicious clothesline. She saw stars for a moment before quickly rolling away from the Lionsault Jericho was leaping into. She took a deep breath, glancing at the groaning Jericho before quickly scooting over to cover him.

It got her the two count and she groaned in frustration before scrambling to her feet and letting her brain race as what to try next. Jericho was still laid out on the canvas, getting to his feet a little slower so Katya took the chance to look over at Punk. Then an idea hit her.

The Anaconda Vise.

She smirked a little and turned back to Jericho, a plan in place. Less than five minutes later he was tapping out, and with the bell ringing she released him, scrambling to her feet again as Punk slid into the ring and running over to hug him in victory. He swung her around slightly, proud of her and only when they heard a small commotion behind them did they look.

Rey was standing over a pissed off looking Jericho who had obviously tried something while their backs were turned. He left the ring with an angry sneer on his face and Rey walked over to shake Katya's hand, nodding at Punk.

**Smackdown backstage: OFF AIR**

Once they were safely away from cameras, Katya let out a soft whoop and leapt on Jericho's back. The man stumbled a moment but laughed before recovering and hugging her awkwardly. Momentarily she leapt off his back and went back to Punk, hugging him tightly "I can't believe this is happening!"

He laughed at her and ruffled her hair "Well you'd better believe it babe. Now, we have other things to get ready for, remember?"

"Shit yeah!" She said, bouncing slightly on her heels. "Well then, we'd better get ready for your match."

She glanced at Jericho who smiled and waved them off, heading towards the locker room. Katya slid her hand into Punks and headed back towards the gorilla with him, a grin on her face. Punk's number one contender match against Jeff was coming up, and they had to be ready for the… interesting finish.

As they headed back towards the gorilla, Adam walked past them- a small scowl on his face and let his shoulder bounce off Katya's. She swallowed hard as he kept walking, barely noticing the low growl that escaped Punk and the way he turned to glare at Adam over his shoulder.

Then he looked at Katya and saw the crestfallen look on her face and pulled her into his arms "Oh sweetheart… Don't you worry about him. You have me." He murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair gently.

She swallowed hard and nodded a little bit, reaching up and gently grasping his hand. "Yeah… that I do… and we have something to do. You have a number one contender match to win and I should be by your side."

Punk smiled at her, leaning in to press a soft kiss on her lips, the metal of his lip ring sending shivers through her as it often did. Katya kissed him back, leaning in a little bit and sighing when Punk's lips parted from hers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started guiding them to the gorilla again.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this has taken so long! I'm finally done with it. Also I got into Uni and I'm fully enrolled, just gotta register for tutorials when they're available. Also, on the 14th I will be 18. Yes that's right, my bday is Valentines day.  
Hope you enjoyed the update!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Seventeen

**Smackdown: ON AIR**

Killswitch Engage's 'This Fire Burns' finished pumping through the speakers as Punk posed in the ring opposite Jeff Hardy. Katya stood in his corner, ready to cheer him on.

It was his number one contendership match and emotions seemed to be running high. Fans were obviously torn between the two faces, though chants for Jeff often were louder. Katya held her head high though, watching the two lock up after the bell rang, eyes flitting from one form to the other.

As the match progressed she slammed her hands down on the canvas, encouraging Punk and cheering for him. Then suddenly, Jeff just collapsed. A collective gasp rippled through the audience and Punk stopped dead in his tracks. Beside the ring, Katya paused too and when the ref kneeled down to check on Jeff she slid into the ring, moving closer to Punk and peering at Jeff curiously.

The ref called for the medics and Katya looked around at the crowd nervously, everything had gone rather quiet, everyone concerned about Jeff. She and Punk both helped as much as they could as Jeff was moved carefully onto a gurney and they both followed, concern on their faces as he was wheeled out to the back.

They only vaguely noticed as Punk was announced the number one Contender as Jeff could no longer compete. The crowd was still silent, stunned by this development.

**Smackdown: OFF AIR**

Once they were out of camera range Jeff sat up and rubbed the back of his neck lightly, sighing. "Congrats dude," He said to Punk, "But watch out, as soon as this brotherly rivalry storyline is over, I'm coming to get you."

Both Katya and Punk smiled at him "Wouldn't have it any other way." Punk said. The two men had had their differences but did not hate each other.

Jeff lay back down again after a gofer mentioned that they would have to film some more clips for the show. He winked at Punk and Katya as he was wheeled further away, presumably to an ambulance. The two would have followed, but they had a scene of their own to film.

**Smackdown: ON AIR**

Katya and Punk were standing in their locker room, both still looking concerned for Jeff.

"I heard one of them saying he was drugged… who would do that to Jeff?" She asked softly and Punk shook his head.

"I have no idea… I mean… you don't think that Edge would do it, do you?" Punk asked her and it was her turn to shake her head.

"No… He would have taken you both out. You don't think that… after everything that he's done so far… that it could be Matt Hardy do you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"It's possible… I wonder if Jeff has a security camera in his locker room… that might reveal something…" Punk mused.

"Let's go and check." Katya said, reaching out and taking Punk's hand so they could go to Jeff's locker room together.

**Smackdown: OFF AIR**

"Okay... only one more segment to do right?" She asked and received a nod from Punk in response. "Poor Matt, having to take the blame for so much stuff."

"Yeah well, it's the job. Besides, they like working together."

"Yeah… I guess so… I'm just used to seeing them working together, on the same team." She said, smiling as Punk kissed the side of her head.

The two went to catering to get a small bite to eat and a bottle of water whilst waiting for their final segment, which would involve them going out to the ring for a final time.

**Smackdown: ON AIR**

That time came soon enough and Punk and Katya headed out there to Punk's music, looking determined. He helped her into the ring before demanding a mic and addressing the crowd.

"Chaos and I decided to look into Jeff's collapse earlier after hearing one of the medics say he'd been drugged." Punk started.

"We weren't sure who would do such a thing to Jeff…" She paused a moment while the crowd made noise, "But luckily Jeff's locker room has a security camera in the main area… and the footage is very telling."

"Play it." Punk said simply and gestured towards the screen. Everyone went silent as they looked at the slightly grainy footage playing.

It may have been grainy but it clearly depicted Matt Hardy slipping into the locker room, looking around before heading over to Jeff's gym bag. After a moment of ruffling around he pulled out a water bottle, taking something from his pocket and slipping it into the drink. He shook it up and once satisfied he put the bottle back, zipped the bag up and left the room.

Everyone remained silent after the footage tapered off, but Katya cleared her throat.

"Matt Hardy did this to his own brother… Hoping it would keep him out of action. But I got a call from the hospital to let me know that Jeff is going to be just fine. So fine, in fact, that he has demanded a match with his brother at the next Pay Per View!" The crowd went nuts with cheers and she smirked.

"So sure, maybe Matt accomplished getting his brother out of the title scene for a little while longer, but he's earned himself one hell of a beating." Again the crowd cheered.

"And in the meantime, I plan to take full advantage of being the number one contender… taking out Edge on the very same pay per view!" The crowd cheered again, and with that Punk and Katya left the ring, hand in hand once more.

**Smackdown: OFF AIR**

Katya sighed softly when they were safely away from the camera, glad that the day was finally over. A smile flitted over her face as Punk began massaging her shoulders.

"Everything is gonna turn out just fine," He murmured in her ear and she nodded a little, turning in his arms.

"I'm inclined to agree… We're gonna be the reigning golden couple…"

"And I can't wait." He brushed a gentle kiss on her lips, enjoying the smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's note: **And finally, an update! Hope y'all enjoyed it…

What did you think? Were you worried about Jeff at first? :P And I know, no Adam, I'm sorry :P (Again my apologies for any stuffed up formatting.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Eighteen

Later that night Jeff, Beth, Punk and Katya all sat at the table of the hotel restaurant together, disproving the notion that the two men could not get along. It was good for Katya to see Jeff's wife again and the two had hugged before sitting down together. Despite the disappointment of Jeff having to miss out on being the number one contender earlier in the night they were enjoying the dinner.

Eventually Jeff and Punk moved away to play a friendly game of pool (Jeff with beer in hand, Punk with water) and the two women were left to themselves with their dessert.  
"Something's up." Beth said, having been sitting there looking at Katya for a couple of minutes. Katya looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodding.  
"Yeah, definitely."

"So what is it?" Beth murmured.  
"Adam… isn't it always?" Katya replied, watching as Beth laughed softly and nodded.  
"Yeah, he has a way of doing that…"  
"You know how I feel about him. You all do, You, Jeff, Matt… hell even the Legend."  
Beth laughed yet again and nodded, "Yeah, we all do… but you're still talking in present tense…"  
"Don't get me wrong, I really care about Punk… I love him… I just… love Adam too… but…" She drifted off, falling silent for a moment even though she was distinctly aware of Beth watching her.

"But…?"  
"But of course, when I told him he decided he didn't want me, you know. I'm just a little sister to him. Except… for when it comes to Punk,"  
"You sure it's not the older brotherly protection?" Beth asked, "You know how they can get over protective."  
"No…" Katya said, "It's not quite like that…"  
"Oh…"

Katya sighed and shook her head before rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah… but this is Adam's MO, I just… I can't put anything in store by it. You know what Adam's like… he has a history of wanting what he can't have. Before he could have me so he didn't want me and now I'm taken and he wants me…."  
"I see your point…" Beth murmured, feeling there was a little more to it than that.

"And I do care about Punk… I really do… I love him. It's still in earlier stages than my feelings for Adam but I know that feeling…. I just… I don't know what to do with Adam acting like he is… and I can't stand it. He's been my best friend for a long time… Do I cut him out completely for being a dick and hope he maybe comes to his senses at some point and acts like a normal friend again? Or do I leave it like it is and hope things sort themselves out…" She shook her head slightly.

Beth nodded a little bit, understanding it now. Katya loved the two men but she trusted Punk's feelings and wasn't going anywhere. She just didn't know what to do about the problems Adam was causing.  
"Have you talked to Jay?" Beth asked, knowing the two of them were like brother and sister, not to mention that they talked about everything. Katya nodded.  
"Yeah, a couple of times. The first time he said he'd talk to Adam and the second time he called me to him. He was upset though so I didn't bother him with it much… I dunno… I guess he'd know best about Adam but I haven't talked to him about it since. I just don't want to put too much on his plate."

"Understandable." Beth murmured, reaching out to lightly put her hand on Katya's. "Look… I think you need to join it all together. Heart and head. It's obvious you trust Punk, at least with his feelings… a whole lot more than you trust Adam. Trust is really important in a relationship…"  
"I'm not asking if I should stay with Punk… I know he's the right choice… I'm asking what do I do about Adam? Do I ignore him, do I tell him to piss off…?"  
"Maybe you should just ignore him for a while. He's being childish so don't give him any excuse to be more childish." Beth said, shrugging.  
"Isn't ignoring him childish?"  
"Better than getting in a big fight."  
"True that." Katya murmured, nodding a little, "Yeah alright… I'll try that."

Their conversation ended just in time as Jeff and Punk walked back over to table and took their seats. Katya smiled as she watched Beth snuggle into Jeff, the man wrapping his arm around Beth and holding her close against his side. A moment later Punk was pulling Katya in snug against his side. The action made her smile and she turned to kiss Punk's cheek lightly. "Enjoy yourself?" She asked softly. Punk smiled and nodded a little before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Katya kissed him back with a small smile, leaning into it a little more. When they parted he smiled at her again and her own smile couldn't help but grow. "You want to head up to the room soon?" He murmured, and after a sideways glance at Jeff and Beth she nodded a little.  
"Yeah… I think I'd like that."  
"I'll give you a massage when we get up there." He murmured, caressing her side with one hand.  
"Oooh, now I think I'd really like that…" She purred into his ear, unable to stop smiling, despite the topic of discussion with Beth before.

Punk looked over at the other couple and cleared his throat a little, "What do you say we call it a night? I enjoyed this though."  
Jeff nodded a little, "Sounds good. I enjoyed it too…" He signaled the waiter over and asked for the check. It didn't take long and soon Jeff and Punk were putting down some bills before standing to leave. Katya and Beth hugged, then Katya and Jeff as well as Beth and Punk- the two men just shook hands before they headed out of the restaurant. They took the same elevator though, with some light chatter, Punk and Katya on the floor below Jeff and Beth.

Finally when she was alone with her boyfriend, Katya wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
"Can you believe this? I am so close… so close… and so are you…" She breathed. "I can't wait for Sunday…"  
"Mmm… Neither can I… now come and lay down so I can give you that massage."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know! Cutting you all off before you can hear about Punk's massage. But don't worry… I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter. Getting closer and closer to that PPV… Also, sorry for the long wait! The next update won't be so long, I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Nineteen

Katya couldn't stop fidgeting and it was starting to get to Punk. He knew it was just nerves- this was her first big break at a Pay Per View and he knew how nerve wracking that could be but he still wanted her to relax a little. He was confident that she would do fine.

"Babe…" He murmured, walking over to where she had been pacing when she didn't seem to have noticed him and taking her hand. She looked up and offered him a slightly sheepish smile.  
"Sorry, I can't help it… Tomorrow is the big day and… and I'm just worried…"  
"I felt the same way before my first Pay Per View… but you don't need to worry… you'll be fine. I have complete confidence in you." He murmured.

He led her to the bed, gently guiding her to sit down. He knelt behind her and began to massage her shoulders, kneading carefully and making sure to catch any trouble spots. Her body relaxed under his hands and he heard her make a soft noise, lashes fluttering shut.  
"Good?" He murmured, receiving only a vague 'mhm' in response. It made him smile though. He paused the massage for a moment and gently tugged away her shirt, letting it drop to the floor before his hands went back to her body.

A little shiver of enjoyment ran through her and she tilted her head forward a little, not objecting when Punk removed her bra too, hands continuing to caress her shoulders and back. Katya let out a little moan and turned her head slightly to catch his lips.

The two of them scooted back on the bed a little and Punk shifted so he was in front of her. His hand's moved, almost of their own accord to her breasts, fingers caressing her nipples lightly and gently guiding her to lay back as she moaned. Katya's hands were exploring now too, running down Punk's already bare front, letting her fingers catch on his nipples along the way.

Katya's fingers delicately explored the area on his stomach where she instinctually knew his 'STRAIGHTEDGE' tattoo was, though their kiss never broke. Punk's hands travelled down her body, tracing the contours of her body and enjoying the feel of the woman beneath him.

It was her hands that began to undo the jeans he had been lounging in. It took only a few seconds before she pushed them down and he kicked them to the floor. This time it was Punk who moaned into the kiss when Katya's hands slid along his boxers. Finally his hands dipped slightly into her pants before pulling them away and tossing them to the side where he wasn't looking.

Still their kiss had not broken and when it finally did Katya was panting slightly but also smiling. She licked her lower lip slightly, "I think I like this distraction tactic."  
"So do I…" Punk murmured, voice soft but husky.

Momentarily their lips had joined again and for a little while they were one, hands exploring the others body, minds in the one place and their skin pressed together. They took their time with it, just truly enjoying one another before Katya's fingers lightly hooked into the sides of Punk's boxers to begin sliding them along his legs.

Punk kicked them the rest of the way off, reaching to lightly rub against Katya through the flimsy fabric of the panties she wore. The woman moaned and arched a little bit, "I need you." She breathed into the kiss. A ripping sound signified that her body was fully bare not long after and her body again arched into Punk's.

He was gentle with her but passionate, rolling with her at times and making sure that every inch of her body felt all the pleasure that he could give her. Her hands did the same for him, soft moans leaving her lips every so often, whether it was into a kiss or into the air.

When they were finished making love they lay satisfied under a sheet, Katya's head resting on Punk's chest, a small smile on her face. It was one of the most beautiful moments, experiences of her life and she knew that feeling would stay with her, even if Punk left. It had also left her completely relaxed, her nerves a thing of the past.

In fact, the thought of the Pay Per View the next day made her smile instead of worry because the only thing she could see in her mind was the way that she would be winning the Intercontinental Title… something she was hugely proud of, no matter how Adam had reacted to the news. Not to mention, Punk would be beating Adam for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Beside her, Punk's breath had evened out and she knew he was asleep, one hand still entangled in her hair where he had been playing with it gently. His other arm was wrapped around her, resting lightly on her waist. Lightly she pressed a kiss to his chest, fingers again instinctually tracing the 'STRAIGHTEDGE' tattoo before she shut her eyes and just relaxed into him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, it's a little shorter than usual but I'm hoping that the content will make up for that. I would have added more but I don't think that the chapter needed/wanted more since it was all about them. Next chapter brings the PPV and I hope you enjoy it. Wish me luck with all that in ring action, I still feel like I suck at writing out matches but I guess I have to do it to learn. Anyway, enjoy it and I promise Adam will be in the story again soon :P


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty

**PPV: ON AIR**

Katya ran out, pumping her fist in time to the sound of '_Trashed and Scattered_' by Avenged Sevenfold- a wide grin on her face despite the fact that Punk wasn't out there for this match. Cheers filled the arena as she easily slipped into the wind, gesturing for more cheers, and receiving them.

She stepped back to lean against the ring ropes, still grinning as Rey's music hit. Again the crowd cheered loudly as the man came out, just as energized and ready for the match as Katya was.

Once they were both in the ring and the ref had checked them for weapons, they stood facing each other. The bell rang and Katya held her hand out for Rey to shake. He smiled and took her hand, shaking it cleanly. Once they'd let go the action began.

The two of them were extremely well matched. Both had a lot of talent, though Rey was more experienced, both of them were the same height, though Rey had a bit more weight to him and both of them were passionate about what they did and the title.

**PPV: OFF AIR**

Punk was standing backstage, near the entrance to the ramp- watching the match on a monitor there. He kept moving, keeping his muscles limber whilst watching his girlfriend proudly. He did wonder if Adam was watching this, but seeing Katya leap into a move was enough to distract him from that thought.

So long as everything went well tonight and Punk firmly believed that it would, by the end of the Pay Per View the two of them would be champions. A golden couple. He could only look forward to having that with her.

**PPV: ON AIR**

Katya hit the ropes hard, slumped over them slightly, on her knees. Despite the fact that the crowd liked the both of them she could hear the '619' chants that came with the opponent being in this position.

However she rolled out of the way just in time and was quickly pushing herself to her feet. Rey managed to land smoothly inside the ring and the two locked up, neither wanting to back down. This time Katya managed to get the upper hand on Rey, grinning a little as she did.

By this time the match had gone on long enough, under the hot lights for both Rey and Katya to be panting and close to dripping with sweat. This was not supposed to be an easy match and the crowd could see that, cheering for both superstar at every opportunity.

**PPV: OFF AIR**

Adam was sitting in his dressing room, relaxed back slightly against the armchair he was in, though he was in his ring gear and all stretched. He had been determined not to watch Katya's match but in the end had given up and now the TV was on whilst he watched Katya and Rey bounce around the ring.

His heart pounded and he jumped every time it looked like she might hurt herself but underneath all his worry and stubbornness he was quite proud of his little Katya. He also wished he hadn't been so foolish as to push her away. If he hadn't, instead of the longing for her he felt now, having to watch her with Punk… instead of that he could have been with her. Waiting behind the curtain to scoop her into his arms and congratulate her.

To tell her he loved her.

It was then he made up his mind that he had to try to tell her that he loved her, had to let her know…. Let her decide. He knew she had at least loved him once and that perhaps it was still there. If only he could make her see that he meant it.

**PPV: ON AIR**

Both Rey and Katya were tired now, feeling a little worn down but neither would give up, each of them wanting that title. When Katya finally spotted an opening she acted.

Katya lifted Rey up onto her shoulders with a soft cry for effect, listening to the audience's loud cheering in the background. She put it behind her as she made sure she was in the centre of the ring. She gave another cry as she heaved Rey, performing the best _Go To Sleep_ that she could manage, panting a little as Rey hit the canvas.

She dropped down quickly and covered him, half the audience seemed to be holding their breath, the other half still cheering.

1

2

3

And that was it. The bell rang and Katya sprung up from Rey with a triumphant roar that was swallowed up by the crowd. Her heart leapt and she pumped her fist into the air with the referee's help. When the belt was handed to her she kissed it before putting it around her waist and again pumping her hand in the air. The crowd ate it up, cheering loudly.

Finally she looked to Rey still laying on the canvas beside her, hand on his head. She stepped over and grabbed his arms to carefully help him up. Once he was standing he held his head in one hand but took her hand with the other and raised it. The crowd kept screaming and Katya gestured at Rey proudly, making those screams only louder.

The two hugged and celebrated, the man congratulating her despite the fact he had lost his (well earned) title. He left the ring though, leaving her alone with the crowd for a moment to revel in what she'd earned, a woman holding the Intercontinental Championship. She actually blew a kiss to the crowd before she finally slipped out of the ring and headed up the ramp, slapping excited hands along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, hopefully it isn't too horrible. My action probably sucks, and it might seem like too much celebration but it's a big thing.  
Sooo… Adam's gonna propose his love eh? What do you think of that?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And what's coming up!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty One

Katya bounced backstage excitedly, leaping into Punk's arms with a soft squeal and accepting the kisses showered on her face.  
"Congratulations!" He exclaimed and she gave him a big kiss on the lips, only pulling away when someone cleared their throat.

It was Rey. She smiled at him and let go of Punk, walking over to Rey who held out a hand for her to shake. She did, beaming at him.  
"Thank you so much for that amazing match Rey… and for being so wonderfully gracious about this."  
"You deserve this Katya. Congratulations. Take good care of that title, you'll do it proud."  
"I certainly plan to."

Rey left a moment later for her locker room and Katya turned back to Punk, kissing his cheek. "I'm just going to get some water from catering."  
"I need to stretch... Might wait here for you."  
She nodded and kissed his lips briefly again before bouncing off, affectionate with her happiness.

It didn't take long to get to catering and she headed straight to the bottles of water, title still resting proudly on her shoulder. There weren't many people in there but those who were paused to look at her for a moment whilst she walked.  
She grabbed a drink and twisted the lid off, swallowing down about half the bottle before taking a deep breath.  
Katya turned slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder, thinking it was one of the divas or perhaps another of her friends. She was surprised to see it was Adam, eyes widening. "A..adam." She wished her voice hadn't faltered.

He smiled at her, "Congratulations Katya."  
She frowned though, "What the hell Adam? You complain all this time and now suddenly you're congratulating me?" She shook her head and turned again to walk away, huffing a little when she felt his hand grasp her elbow. She did, however, allow him to guide her over to a booth. Reluctantly she sat down, arching her eyebrow as she did.

"I know Katya. I know I've been an awful friend and… and I'm sorry. I was afraid… worried about you getting hurt. Overprotective. But I really am proud of you. You showed your skill out there… that you deserved to win that title." He reached out to take her hand but she withdrew hers, still watching him closely.  
"What are you trying to pull Adam?" She asked softly, not really sure what he wanted from her.  
"I'm not trying to pull anything! I'm trying to do what I should have done a long time ago." Her eyebrow arched only more at his statement and he sighed. "Look, Katya… I know I said I only think of you as a sister but…. I was wrong… Now more than ever I see how much I care about you. How much I've always cared about you, even though it took time to transform into this." Katya's jaw worked slightly and she swallowed but she didn't say anything, continuing to watch Adam.  
"Katya… I love you. I know that I'm admitting this at a bad time… I know I should have said it earlier but you know me… I can be emotionally stupid sometimes…" HE was feeling a little desperate now, wanting a response from her.

This time she let him place his hand over hers. "I know I've always taken you for granted Katya… but I love you. I really do love you…"  
She laughed softly but it wasn't the kind of laugh that he liked to hear from her- usually her laughs were tinkling, quite beautiful. In a way they reminded him of an elf. But this laugh was bitter and disbelieving. "Sure you do Adam. I can't believe that you're doing this to me. You always want what you can't have Adam. Do you just want me all to yourself? Look… I know we've been friends for a long time but you don't love me so I have had to move on and you have to let me! You never had this desire before. You're just doing what you did with Matt and Amy and… and I can't let that happen. Especially since I know that it won't last."

He stared at her, slightly open mouthed, "Katya…"  
"Please don't do this to me Adam. I would like to be able to remain friends… and I don't think I can if you keep lying to me." She withdrew her hand now, staring down at the table with a forced control in her voice.  
"Katya…" He started again, but was cut off by a stagehand.  
"Mr Copeland! You're required-" The stagehand quietened very quickly when Adam stood and walked away as he shooed him.  
When he turned back to the table Katya had already gotten up to go. "I need to go and wish Punk good luck. Please don't screw this up Adam." Her voice was soft and he felt bad for upsetting her but also annoyed that he hadn't shown her she could believe him.

Katya walked out ahead of him, gladly joining Punks side to kiss his cheek. "What's wrong?" He murmured, instinctively knowing that something had happened. Katya shook her head though.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just go out there and make me proud." She smiled at him, relieved when he dropped it, just nodding and smiling in return before kissing her gently.

Adam walked up behind them and said nothing, only looking at them for a moment before turning to the entry way that he and Punk would be walking through soon enough. Katya stepped back from Punk's side and gave him a little nod, watching as both he and Adam made their way through the curtain before she finally shifted to watch the large screen. She only prayed that Adam didn't do anything to screw the match up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright! You lucky ducks get an update simply because I am too jazzed about tomorrow to sleep yet! Smackdown! Is coming to Sydney Australia and I can't wait, personally :D Anyway, this hasn't been beta'ed in any way, shape or form so if something is completely, awfully wrong feel free to let me know and I can make corrections.  
What did you think of Adam's love confession? And Katya's reaction?  
What do you think comes next?


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty Two

Katya took a deep breath, shifting from foot to foot as she stared at the screen showing her all the action that was happening outside that curtain, in the ring… not too far from her. Her new belt was resting on her shoulder and she squeezed it slightly as she kept watching, not even noticing Chris Jericho standing behind her and watching her with concern.

Nervously she licked her lips as Adam… Edge took a hold of Punk and began dominating the match. He was slightly stiff but not anything like he had been the time he injured Punk. She relaxed a fraction, watching her supposed best friend throw her boyfriend around the ring.

When Chris put a hand on her shoulder she jumped a little and turned to him with a slight, nervous smile.

"It'll be okay Katya." He assured her and she nodded a little, trying to convince herself that he was right.

"Yeah… you're right." But the worry still showed on her face even as Punk took control of the match. Chris wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close to try and calm her down.

"Sorry Chris… it's just… Well you know Adam… he can be so rash… I just… I just worry…" She confided, tearing her eyes off the screen to look up at Chris. He smiled a little bit at her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah I know Katya…" He said softly, "But he does care about you and I think he knows how much it would hurt you if he stuffed this up and hurt Punk again. He'll be good."

Katya looked up at him for a moment before smiling a little and hugging him, "Thanks Chris… I hope you're right." She said softly, but he could tell by the way she relaxed that she believed what he said for the most part.

He felt her tense just a little as Adam, Edge began to dominate the match again but it was no where near the tenseness he had felt in her body before.

"You know," He muttered into her ear, "If any non fan was back here, they'd ask you if you know this is 'not real'."

She laughed softly and nudged him but also gave him a grateful smile. "Thank god you're here Chris." If only Christian was too…

Her attention turned back to the screen again as Punk took over once more and she shifted a little bit, knowing the end of the match was supposed to be near… and she had an appearance to make. Chris kissed the side of her head and watched as she smiled while Punk lifted Edge for the Go To Sleep. She winked at Chris and then headed to the curtain, waiting for her moment to run out there, holding the title securely on her shoulder.

It was a bit of a blur, leaping into the ring and finding herself intertwined in Punk's arms, pressing her lips to his. She could barely hear the audience cheering in the background, though it must have been much louder than that. She was lost in Punk for the moment, not even noticing as Adam slunk away.

When they finally pulled away she became aware of the world around them again, the cheering fans in the audience. She looked out over them and blushed a little before smiling and turning back to Punk. Then she placed another, chaste kiss on his lips before allowing him to lead her out of the ring and up the ramp to the backstage area.

When they were out of the audiences sight she hugged him and squeaked a little as he twirled her around. Finally they came face to face with Chris Jericho who grinned a little, giving Katya an 'I told you so' look before shaking Punk's hand and congratulating him on his win.

She joined hands with Punk and the two of them retired, for the moment, to their locker room, Katya's head resting on his shoulder. It wasn't much later that there was a knock on the door and Katya moved to open it.

"Jay!" She exclaimed happily and opened the door further to let him in, though he didn't get far before she hugged him.

He laughed softly, "Congratulations Miss Chaos… I'm so proud of you." He kissed the top of her head and murmured to her, "I want to talk to you tomorrow, come and find me."

She nodded a little and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jay," she said softly, letting him go slowly.

"Congratulations to you too Punk." He said with a small smile at the man, who nodded and thanked him, watching him go.

Katya shut the door and then turned back to Punk with a grin, bouncing over to hug him again. "God Punk… I feel amazing. I just can't stop smiling!"

The man laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "Neither can I… but I want tonight to be about you. What do you want to do?"

"…I wanna go back to the hotel… order some room service and just relax with you."

"Then that, my lovely lady, is what we'll do."

_+ / - Earlier that Day - / +  
_

Adam sat on the couch in Jay's room, head in his hands. "Jay… I love her. I really love her."

"I know… you said that before…" Jay said hesitantly, looking at how miserable his best friend was.

"I don't know what to do! I… I know she doesn't believe me… I know she's with Punk… I know I don't deserve her… but I can't just do nothing." He looked up at Jay. "I need… I need your help."

Jay sighed and sat down, "Adam… if you were anyone else I would tell you that you should just leave it alone. But you're my best friend and I know you… and I believe you love her." He sighed again and glanced away before looking back at Adam again.

"You have to make her see that. You have to do something to make her believe you, show her that you mean it. You know her, you should know what will make her understand."

Adam nodded determinedly. "You're right. You're right… I have to try and I have to be completely truthful." He was still unsure though… and it wouldn't be until later in the night that he completely made up his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am SO sorry that this took so long to come out! I meant to write and post this much earlier. I've had it half done for a while now and can't give any excuse as to why I haven't finished until now, but the chapter is here and hopefully the next one will be soon too! So let me know what you think :) (and feel free to tell me if there's any mistakes.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to _and_Horcruxes.x, formerly x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty Three

The night had been spent in Punk's arms- eating pasta and cake, watching TV and of course just being together. Both of them were exhausted and slept soundly, at least until the alarm went off the next morning. Katya slapped it off and shifted a little bit, glancing up from where her head rested against Punk's chest.

He was still fast asleep, snoring ever so slightly but not enough to be annoying. She smiled a little and kissed his forehead, easing out of bed to go and shower again, regardless of the hot one they had shared during the night. Then she dressed casually in jeans and a tee, writing Punk a note to say she had gone to see Jay like he asked, and to enjoy his day.

Again she kissed his forehead and grabbed an apple to eat along the way, slipping out to go to Jay's room. She was still grinning, in extremely good spirits after her win the night before. She didn't know where this title run would go from here but she was extremely proud she was where she was. Not even her little confrontation with Adam was going to get to her- she'd pushed it out of mind completely.

When she got to Jay's room Katya knocked on the door, waiting a little impatiently for the door to be answered, beaming at Jay and hugging him when the door opened. She heard him chuckle a little as he hugged her back, guiding her inside. However when he lead her to go over and sit on the couch she wondered if something serious was going on.

Jay sat next to her and sighed rather heavily, running a hand through his hair. She felt a little alarmed, "Christian…" She said affectionately, "Jay-Jay… what's wrong?"

"Look… Katya… usually I wouldn't do this… I wouldn't stick my nose in like this… but you're my best friend…"

At first she thought he meant he didn't want to stick his nose into her happiness, since he seemed to be so bothered by what he was about to say but when he continued she knew she'd been wrong.

"… and so is Adam…" He licked his lower lip nervously as he looked at her. If it had been anyone else talking, she probably would have cut them off… but Jay knew she and Adam like no one else so she let him talk.

"I think he's telling the truth Katya.. I mean… this is different to before. I think he really loves you Katya, it just took losing you for him to really see it. If it was anyone else I would tell them to leave it and I wouldn't be telling you this right now… but you two are my best friends and I can't just leave it…"

She could see whether or not he should tell her had been weighing heavily on his mind, and even though her insides were squirming she hugged him. "You're just doing what you think is right Jay-Jay… thank you." Then she kissed his cheek and he seemed relieved that she wasn't freaking out on him. He hugged her back and squeezed her a little.

"You alright Jay?" She asked softly now, and he laughed with a slightly bitter tone to it.

"No. But I'll be okay Chaos." He said affectionately, giving her hair a stroke.

"What's wrong?"

"…We're getting divorced."

"Oh Jay-Jay…" She hugged him with renewed vigor and squeezed tightly when his shoulders gave a little shudder. "It'll be okay Jay… You'll see. Maybe this wasn't meant to last but you'll find that love that's meant to last. I know you will. I mean, I know you better than anyone except maybe Adam right? You're the best person I know. And totally sexy."

The small laugh she received in return for this made her feel a little better about Jay and he nodded a little. "Thanks Chaos."

"You want me to stay?" She asked and he shook his head a little.

"No, I'm supposed to meet Adam in about half an hour, it's alright." He told her. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, but you take care of yourself." She made him promise too before leaving the room.

Once Jay's door was shut she took in a deep breath. "Shit." She muttered. "Beth… I need Beth." As far as she knew the woman was still with Jeff on tour, so she called Jeff and managed to squeeze the room number out of him.

She was at the door moments later, prompting Jeff to ask "What's wrong?"

"I need Beth." She responded with and said woman poked her head around the door to look at Katya. It only took a moment for her to figure out why Katya would need her.

"How about we go to breakfast?"

"Yes! That would be brilliant." Katya said.

Jeff still looked a little confused, "Wait… what?" He had no idea how Katya and Beth communicated like that.

"We'll be back honey." Beth said, kissing Jeff's cheeks as she stepped out from behind him and joined Katya's side.

"Ok…" Jeff said, slowly shutting the door.

Katya giggled slightly and Beth was smiling with amusement before guiding Katya along to the elevator. "I guess this is about Adam?" She asked in a whisper so soft that Katya barely heard her. She nodded in return and both of them fell silent until they could get to breakfast.

They made sure they got a corner table away from everyone else so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Ok honey, what happened?" Beth asked her, looking a little concerned.

"I talked to Jay this morning and he told me that he thinks Adam is telling the truth and Jay knows Adam better than anyone so I think he's probably right but I don't know what to do because I love Punk and I'm confused and I-"

"Woah!" Beth cut off the woman's rambling and took a moment to process that. She knew Jay well enough that he wouldn't say that without reason too and she joined Katya in frowning.

"Well Katya… he could be right. But it's all up to you. You don't have to go to Adam even if he is telling the truth." Beth said.

Katya nodded a little, "Yeah, I know… I just… I'm confused. I feel safe with Punk… I love him… but Adam was my first love."

Beth smiled a little at her, "Yeah I know… and I think that you need to figure out who you love most… but I can't tell you what to do…"

She nodded a little and sighed. "I know… thanks Beth…"

Her insides felt all knotted up as she thought of the two men. Now what was she was supposed to do? It had all been so clear cut before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **For some reason I found it very hard to start this chapter but by the end it was kind of flowing. I hope it all makes sense to everyone and I'm sorry there's a lot of talk.

A little twisty, no?

Well I hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to x_Hardys_and_Horcruxes_x , formerly x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty Four

Katya had been a little quiet for a couple of days. It worried Punk but he left her to her thoughts- when she was ready she would talk to him about it. She was still very affectionate though, enjoying spending time in his arms, and the silence was comfortable despite the fact he wanted to know what was on her mind.

That Thursday they got called to Vince's office. Katya thought it just had to do with the storyline concerning where she and Punk were going, so she was a little surprised to find Adam there too. She hid her surprise though and took the seat that Punk pulled out for her and looked at Vince inquisitively.

"Good to see you all. I wanted to discuss the next Pay Per View with you." He said, getting straight to business. Vince was good at that, Katya had noticed, not one to mince words. They all nodded, waiting for him to continue further.

"I have an announcement regarding your character, Katya. You're going to keep your title at the next Pay Per View… but you're turning heel. You'll keep the belt but then you're going to turn on Punk and help Edge get his title back."

Her jaw dropped a little, and she could feel Punk tense a little beside her… followed by the distinct feeling Adam was gloating where he sat.

Vince cleared his throat a little and she knew he wasn't done. Punk slid his hand into hers and squeezed her fingers. Katya tried to relax, listening to the boss man speak. "You and Punk have been in an on screen relationship since you started your title run Katya, and although creative tossed up with keeping the relationship going and playing a face to heel angle that was very tense… they decided instead to utilise Edge's reputation for stealing another man's woman. Once you help him get his title back, you two are going to turn to one another and kiss."

Katya could practically hear Punk's teeth grinding beside her, but he kept a hold of himself and just squeezed her hand lightly. She chanced a glance at Adam and saw he was grinning. She wasn't quite sure what she felt.

Vince briefed them a little further on what would be happening and they left. Adam strode away and there seemed to be that little bit of extra bounce in his step. Punk however gently put a hand to the back of Katya's head and rested his forehead to hers. He sighed softly.

After a moment of this she sighed too, "Punk… I need to go and meet Beth." She murmured.

He nodded, "Yeah, I remember you two had plans… We can talk about this when you get back, okay?" He smiled a little at her, wishing their storyline wasn't being shaken up and ripped apart so quickly.

She managed a smile in return and nodded, "Okay." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before turning and heading off to go and meet up with Beth.

"God dammit Beth!" Katya complained softly to Jeff Hardy's wife. "Why now? Why me?"

The woman chuckled softly and rubbed Katya's shoulder a little. "Life just works that way, I guess."

"It sucks."

"Eat your pasta." Beth commanded and with an almost childish sigh, Katya obeyed.

After lunch, the two women went shopping. Katya wasn't really a big shopper, and neither was Beth but they still had a good time browsing the stores. It certainly helped Katya keep her mind off her upcoming predicament.

She knew she loved Punk. He was solid. He was always there. Dependable. If there was one person in the world that she knew she could always count on… it was Punk.

Then there was Adam. She'd loved Adam for such a long time. But he was moody and unpredictable…. Often irrational. Adam would always care about her, she could trust that much but it seemed like she couldn't always trust him to support what she was doing. After all the fuss about the Intercontinental championship belt.

Eventually Katya returned to the hotel, opening the door and stepping in. Punk was lazing on the couch, watching TV but he turned when she walked in and gave her a small smile. He sat up and put the TV on mute, patting the couch next to him. She walked over and sat beside him, leaning in a little when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Life likes to throw curveballs, huh?" She murmured.

"That it does." He murmured, brushing some hair out of her face. "How'd your day with Beth go."

She shrugged a little, "Not bad. We had lunch, discussed silly girly things and then went window shopping without really buying anything. It was nice to spend some time with her. You weren't too bored all alone here?"

Punk smiled at her, "Nah. I ran into Evan on my way out and we talked for a bit before I came back, I ordered some room service and lived it up with the movie channel for a while."

Katya laughed at him and shook her head a little, though she winced a bit internally when his face turned serious. "Listen… Katya… About this whole storyline thing…"

"Yeah?" She asked hesitantly, feeling a little guilty even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I just want you to know that… despite whatever Adam may think or have planned… I trust you Katya."

Katya smiled at him and gently caressed his cheek before her smile began to fade and she looked up into his eyes.

"I don't trust myself."

* * *

**Author's note: **I know, it's been forever and I'm so sorry but things are crazy and I've barely scraped the time to do this. I wrote this instead of my essay and it's 3am in the morning and I'm tired… and I have work tomorrow. So feel lucky! Lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the update, I'm very sorry for such a long break between them. Hopefully there won't be as much this time, but I can't promise. I'll get to it as soon as possible.

And of course, I have to mention Edge's retirement. I am very sad. In fact, I cried quite a bit, especially when he talked about his mother. All I can say is that we were blessed to have this man on our TV screens. Thank you Edge. Wrestling won't be the same without you. But ultimately I'm glad they caught this before, as he said, he fell off a ladder and couldn't get back up.

Much love guys! (PS: If there's typos and whatnot, please tell me, I'll fix them. It's just so late that it's early here and I'm tired.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to _and_Horcruxes.x, formerly x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty Five

Punk stared at Katya for a moment and she hated seeing the way the hurt passed over his face. Tears welled up in her eyes and he sighed, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She didn't know how he managed it but he stayed calm.

"I understand Katya." He murmured, gently running a thumb under her eye. "You've cared about Adam for a long time. This won't be easy on you."

Her heart thundered in her chest as he said this, glad he did seem to understand.

"I'm sorry Punk… I didn't mean to hurt you… I don't want to hurt you." Her voice was choked up and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm tough, don't you worry. And I care about you Katya. I care about you a lot. So I'm willing… I'm willing to let you… us… take a break while you figure out where your head is. I want you to be happy." He murmured. She began crying in his arms now and he held her a little tighter, stroking her hair softly and swallowing back the tears he wanted to cry.

Soon she pressed a tearful kiss to his lips. "You're amazing Punk. So much more than I deserve." She whispered.

"Don't say that," He murmured in return, stroking the tears away from her cheeks. Katya leaned in a little instinctively before standing up and looking at the floor.

"I guess I should pack… I'll stay with Beth for a little bit. But I will come and find you. Thank you Punk." She grasped his hand and squeezed it before turning to walk away and get her things.

Punk watched her as she walked away, heart aching.

Maybe most people wouldn't understand it. Her feeling unsure about Punk and Adam. Most people would see Punk, kind, dependable, loving… looking at what he was doing for her now?

Then they'd see Adam. The womaniser. The irrational one. The hothead. The way he was grinning about her discomfort and possible demise of her relationship?

Someone more logical might have given her a good smack upside the head and told her it was obvious who she should choose.

But it was harder than that for Katya. She had known Adam for years. She knew all the little things that no one else knew, she knew that underneath the womaniser somewhere, was a good man. That even though he was a bit of a hothead, he was passionate about things, determined.

There were a whole range of things about both men that drew her to them and it wasn't as simple as it seemed on the surface.

Katya gave one last look at Punk before she left, fighting back tears when she did. He was sitting on the couch watching her go with a sadness in his eyes that she hated to see. It didn't take long to turn up on Beth and Jeff's 'doorstep' in tears again.

Beth urged her in, confused as to what was going on and the two sat down together on the bed.

"Beth… I told Punk… I told him I didn't trust myself."

"Oh… Katya…" Beth said softly, only to be cut off.

"He was so good!" She exclaimed. "He didn't even get angry… and he said we can take a break while I figure things out. How can I hurt a man like that Beth? There's something wrong with me." She whimpered.

Beth tucked her in close to her side, "Oh sweetheart I know, but at least you told him. At least you were upfront and he found out now. You didn't make any silly choices that would hurt him worse."

/|\

Punk sighed once the door shut and let his head drop in his hands with a sigh, gripping his hair. He thought that they had been solid and yet here was Adam yanking more from him than his title belt. That belt wasn't as important as what he thought he felt for Katya. A tear slipped down his face and his shoulders shook slightly.

For the first time in his life he really understood why people wanted to drink when they felt some kind of despair. Instead he ordered pizza. And garlic bread. And those chicken wings you could get. Plus a dessert.

He could drown his sorrows in carbs instead.

/|\

Adam however was rejoicing. He went back to Jay's room and grinned at his friend.

"Why are you looking like the cat that caught the canary?"

Adam walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "More like the cat that got the cream. Punk and Katya are no longer to be a storyline item. She's betraying him… with me!"

Jay blinked and stared at Adam for a moment. He could see why his best friend was excited… but he knew Katya would be devastated. Adam seemed insulted by his silence.

"Hello, Jay, you should be celebrating here!"

"Look, Adam, it's great news. I'm just worried about Katya getting hurt." Jay said in a slightly reserved manner.

"How is she gonna get hurt? She's gonna see that I mean it now. I'll finally have a chance to show her, and when she's with me again… well it's like her love never will have left."

"While I agree with your points… she will get hurt Adam. She's probably hurting right now." Jay said, shaking his head a little. It was one of his friends faults. Sometimes he was self absorbed… not to mention he had a one track mind. "I should call Katya."

He then walked off to get his phone, leaving Adam standing there open mouthed as he watched.

* * *

**Author's note: **I wasn't planning to update this tonight but I felt bad after posting a new story lol. So here you are, a chapter.

If there's a million typos, I'm sorry, it's late, I haven't had anyone read it and I spent most of the night on an assignment. Anyway, let me know what you think. :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to _and_Horcruxes.x, formerly x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty Six

For the next week Katya did everything in her power to avoid both Punk and Adam outside of the shows she had to see Punk at. Her heart panged every time she saw him, it hurt to know she was hurting someone who had been so good to her but she still had no idea what she was supposed to do with the choice she had to make.

She knew she needed to make one, especially with the PPV rapidly approaching and none of them could afford to lose focus. Katya sat on her bed, pulling the covers up over her and turning on the TV even though her mind was hardly focused on the show on at that time…

"_Adam!" The younger girl shrieked as he flicked some water at her, laughing and flicking some back at him, running away a little in the shallows. Her jeans were rolled up to her knees and her tie dye singlet was just a little loose on her lean form._

_Adam laughed at Katya, she was 18 and he was 23 but their friendship was strong, despite any age difference. It was the same beach they had come to for her 16__th__. He chased after her, his own jeans rolled up as close to his knees as he could get them, his shirt flapping open in the breeze. _

_She squealed when Adam grabbed her around the waist, laughing as he twirled her around before carefully placing her back on the wet sand. She looked up at him for a moment, the setting sun shining on both of them and felt a little flutter in her heart. Katya looked away, knowing Adam didn't feel the same, though she still took his hand and guided him out further into the shallows._

_Both of them were wrestling now, though Adam was a little closer to achieving his dreams than she was. He had a couple of years experience on her. "Thanks for this Adam." She said, glad for the moment with him. _

"_No worries Katya, everyone has to get away sometimes." He said, curling an arm around her. He was just feeding her feelings, though unintentionally. _

_The two of them stood there together, just gazing at the setting sun._

Katya sighed and shifted a little in the bed, shaking her head some and attempting to clear anymore thoughts from it. For a few minutes she focused on the crime show she was watching but as interesting as it was it couldn't keep her attention and her thoughts were soon wandering.

_Punk reached out and smeared a drop of cream on Katya's nose, making her laugh and attempt to lick it off. She failed, giggling a little and leaning in some as Punk carefully wiped it off for her. Then it was her turn, gently scooping up some cream and running her thumb over Punks lips, catching slightly on his lip ring. She could see him shiver slightly and then fight not to lick his lips. _

_She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, darting her tongue out to clean them off, making him moan. The sound sent tingles through her and she moaned back in response, allowing Punk to slowly push her back against the bed, shifting the cream out of the way._

_She moaned again for him when his hands ran gently over the skin of her stomach, brushing her hands along his already naked torso. Soon he was lifting her shirt and she raised her arms for him to take her shirt off. He was gentle with her as his hands moved up to cup her breasts. Katya reached down and started pushing his pants down from his hips, flicking her fingers around in circles against his skin._

_Soon they were both naked, in the flickering candlelight of the romantic evening that Punk had set up for the both of them. He hadn't intended for the night to end like this but he wasn't complaining that it had. He smiled at Katya as he slid his fingers along her side, enjoying the slight quiver of her skin under his touch. She smiled back and traced her fingers slowly up his chest and then over his collarbone…_

Katya smiled a little to herself now at the memory but soon sighed. There were so many things that she had shared with both of them, and both Adam and Punk had been good to her in their own ways. Maybe Adam had been less than understanding lately but he had always been there for her otherwise. Yet Punk almost seemed perfect. So far he'd never been irrational, or demanding or hurt her quite like Adam had.

And yet it was still so difficult to make a choice. But time was running out. She couldn't keep this up after the PPV. She had to make a choice between Adam and Punk by then… because making no choice was, in itself, a choice. No matter what she did she had to be able to face them again sometime, and soon. She knew Adam wouldn't take her avoidance much longer, and neither would Punk.

* * *

**Author's note: **Wow have I been busy lately! However, I am on my uni break and I will hopefully get more writing done. This story is almost at it's close now with only about 4 chapters left so hopefully I will have it done soon and can work on some other things. To everyone who has read, reviewed and/or favourited this… thank you for being so patient with me!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you see any problems feel free to let me know and I'll fix it up. It's a little shorter than usual but hopefully I can make it up to you with the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's****Note:** I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to _and_Horcruxes.x, formerly x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty Seven

Katya was just trying to take deep breaths as she sat alone in her locker room. Today was the day of the PPV and after today she knew she'd have to make a choice. Poor Punk had been extremely patient with her and she supposed Adam had too, since he had let her avoid him until now. When there was a knock on her door she opened it, mildly surprised to see Jay there but she smiled a little at him.

She let Jay into the room, shutting the door behind him and following him over to the couch. They both sat down and he scooped her feet up and into his lap. "I just wanted to tell you Katya… that whatever you do… whoever you choose… I'll always be here for you." His voice was soft and honest, making a rush of relief pass through Katya.

"Thanks Jay-Jay…" She said softly, smiling at him. Truly appreciative of Jay and the fact he'd gone out of his way to check in with her.

Soon though, it was time to go to the gorilla. She fussed for a moment over her hair and makeup until Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the room. Again she was very glad to have him with her, feeling a little anxious about the night.

Adam was just making his entrance as they arrived and Jay hugged her and kissed the top of her head before leaving her there with Punk. She smiled at the man and walked over to him slowly, taking his arm when he offered it. Punk was a godsend- she couldn't believe how calm he was, how rational. How… not Adam he was.

Arm in arm they made their way to the ring and as they reached it, Punk paused. Katya knew what was coming next and paid close attention as Punk pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was everything that she remembered, Punk was both gentle and firm at the same time and little butterflies seemed to be roused from where they had apparently settled deep in her stomach. When their lips parted they studied each other for a moment but only for a moment, since Punk was soon sliding in the ring.

Katya watched anxiously from the sidelines as Punk and Adam… Edge… wrestled, the power shifting back and forth between the two of them. She paced a little, and then in what seemed an attempt to calm her nerves she retrieved a steel chair to sit on. She leaned back in it, arms crossed and feeling stiff, even though she doubted Adam would make the same mistake he had once and hurt Punk in the ring.

However, the storyline must go on, and soon Punk went soaring out of the ring and into the barrier, making Katya cringe a little internally. She could hear Edge and the referee yelling, so she knew this was her cue. She stood up from her chair, hearing the little cheer of the audience as Punk began getting up as well. As much as she was hesitant about this, she seized the chair and rushed towards Punk, striking him with the chair as he turned around. She was very careful to make it look real but to not hurt him at the same time.

She threw the chair away from her and backed away as the crowd gasped, watching as Edge now slid out of the ring, the referee turning to watch. Edge didn't rough him up, simply scooping him up and tossing Punk back into the ring. He rolled in himself and covered his opponent and 3 seconds later the title was his again.

Edge slipped the belt around his waist as Katya made her way into the ring, confliction still in her heart. He took her hand though and pulled her in close to him, tilting her head up with his left hand before pressing a strong, passionate kiss to her lips.

It was like nothing Katya had ever felt before. Millions more butterflies exploded in her stomach as she kissed Edge back, tiptoeing into it slightly and making a soft sound that sent little shivers through Adam. She felt hot and cold at the same time, like sparks were running through her. There was no denying their chemistry.

Soon they were making their way backstage, Edge's arm looped around her waist but the moment they were out of camera sight, she was gone slipping away from him and rushing off as Jay took this chance to distract him. Again she was thankful for Jay, who knew she needed some time to herself. Hurriedly she changed, stuffing her things in her duffel bag so that she could just get out of there and to the hotel. Showering could wait. She needed to be alone. To think.

* * *

**Author****'****s****Note: **Okay guys, I am SO sorry it has taken me SO long to update! Things have been crazy and still are a little crazy. I'm always promising I'll write in breaks but then I seem to end up with so much work in my breaks. I do however have a four month break coming up in which I have no uni homework and I hope that I can really write a lot for you this time around.

Anyway, this is the new chapter, enjoy, let me know what you think. This story is reaching it's close now but it has been a pleasure to write. I can't believe it's been over two years since I started this!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's****Note**: I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to _and_Horcruxes.x, formerly x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty Eight

Katya was the first one to make it back to the hotel that night, rushing into her room. She managed to keep Punk and Adam out of her mind long enough to take a shower but then she was left alone with her thoughts, despite whatever show had been on the TV when she turned it on to have some background noise.

She bit her lips as she thought about Punk. Sweet, sweet Punk. She'd never really met anyone like Punk, anyone who just seemed to understand her like Punk did. She loved him. Problem was she loved Adam too. That kiss she had shared with Punk earlier that caused those butterflies in her stomach… it had been special. It had felt wonderful.

It didn't compare to Adam's kiss.

The man had set her on fire but also sent pleasant chills through her. She'd never kissed Adam before but all the pleasant emotions she could imagine feeling had rushed through her when she did. Her whole body had felt electric, sensitive…

In short, while Punk's kiss gave her butterflies… Adam's had made her soar.

Katya didn't realise just how long she had been laying back against her pillows thinking until there was a knock on the door. She looked at her clock- it was late. She thought that maybe it was Jay coming to check on her so she reluctantly rolled off the bed and opened the door.

She was surprised to see Punk standing there.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly, not pushing her in anyway. Katya nodded and stepped back, allowing him to make his way in. She shut the door behind him and just followed him as he walked over to the couch to sit on it. She sat beside him and just watched him expectantly, waiting to hear what he had come to say or ask.

"I'm sorry… If I'm rushing you Katya," He said softly, "But I can't keep waiting. I… we both have a life to keep living…"

"There's someone else… isn't there?"

He looked at her, shocked… but nodded a little, "I guess so. I'm not with her… but… we've been talking and… even though I know I love you… I can feel that I could love her. So I need to know how you feel. Should I be waiting for you or… should I be trying my luck with this girl… woman." He said softly, looking a little conflicted.

Katya smiled at him gently, "Punk… you have my blessing. I love you too but… My heart… it's with Adam. I guess it always has been…" Her voice was a little apologetic, but Punk only smiled back in the same gentle way. He reached out and brushed some hair behind her ears.

"I guess I knew that… but what we had… it was great while it lasted. And I want you to know that anytime you need me… I'm still here for you Chaos." He said affectionately.

"I'm here for you too Punkers."

They both stood up, instinctually knowing that this was where their conversation would end. She walked him to the door but before she opened it he leaned in a little and placed one last soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye Katya." He said softly.

"Goodbye Punk." She responded, opening the door and watching him go. Even as he walked away she knew, after that last kiss, that her choice was the right one. At least for her.

She would go and see Adam the next day.

The next morning Katya's heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she thought about finally being with Adam, choosing her jeans and tee combo carefully. Soon she was standing outside his room with a little smile on her face.

Katya knocked on the door and waited for him to open it, smiling a little at him when the door finally opened. However it revealed a rather grumpy Adam who reluctantly let her in. She wondered what was up with him and hoped it didn't ruin her revelation.

"Adam…" She said softly, taking a moment to absorb the room and his smell… she had missed him, even though she had been happy enough with Punk,

"I saw him leaving your room last night." Adam said, voice gruff. Katya turned a little bit, seeing now why he was a little grumpy.

"Adam," She repeated just as softly, still smiling a little bit.

"I get it, okay! You didn't need to rub it in. Punk's a better guy than me. A better friend. You could have at least rejected me first Katya. It was a really low move to pick Punk and just leave me hanging."

Her jaw dropped a little bit, "Excuse me?" She asked, shocked at the assumptions he was making.

Adam shook his head and gave a little bitter laugh, "Don't play the victim Katya. Just get out."

"But Adam," She said again, desperately wanting him to listen to her even though she was hurt by his thoughts. He cut her off though.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He yelled, and she jumped a little, tears springing to her eyes. She looked at him for a moment longer before rushing out of the room, those tears spilling over and splashing down her face when she heard him slam the door behind her.

She needed to find Jay.

* * *

**Author****'****s****note:**Okay! Hopefully two chapters in a row will help you guys forgive me for leaving you hanging for so long!

Adam's messed up pretty good this time, dontcha think?


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's ****Note**: I don't own anything except for the OC. This story is dedicated to _and_Horcruxes.x, formerly x-Twist_of_Fate-x seeing as she was the one who gave me the story inspiration.

* * *

Weight of the World

Chapter Twenty Nine

Adam growled softly when he heard the persistent knocking on his hotel room door. He was in a positively foul mood and didn't want to see anyone, so he yanked the door open to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. Before he could even open his mouth though he was shoved backwards, stumbling and landing right on his ass by an angrier looking Jay. The man forced his way into the room and slammed the door shut, glaring at Adam on the floor… Adam just glared right back.

"_Jay!" Katya called through the door, voice murky with tears. She slammed her palm down on the door again, hearing a grumble as it open. Jay stopped mid-grumble however, when he saw Katya there, and the look on her face._

_She threw herself into his arms and he held her close, "What's wrong Katya?" He asked in slight alarm, guiding her into the room and bringing her over to sit with him on the bed. "Sweetheart, what happened?"_

"_I..it's Adam." She managed to hiccup out, tears still sliding miserably down her cheeks. Jay frowned a little.  
"You need to tell me more sweetie, I don't know what happened." He brushed some hair behind her ear and watched as she took a deep breath, trying to calm enough to tell him._

"_I saw Punk last night… we decided that we're better off as friends. I chose Adam but…" She whimpered a little and Jay's eyes got fiery all of a sudden._

"_You have to be shitting me? He wasn't really only wanting you because he couldn't have you?" He couldn't disguise the anger in his voice._

_Katya only hiccupped again, shaking her head, "N..no, that wasn't it. I… He saw Punk leaving my room and he thinks that I chose Punk. I went to see him this morning and he doesn't want anything to do with me. He won't listen to me at all…" She trailed off into sobs and Jay pulled her into a proper hug again._

"_Shhh sweetheart… I'll set that overbearing idiot straight, don't you worry," He soothed, scooting back on the bed and holding her close until all her tears were gone and she was fast asleep._

"You're a fucking asshole Copeland. A real moron!" Jay spat, with all the venom he could muster in his words.

"You're taking her side?" Adam demanded to know, "You're taking her side when she chose him and she didn't tell me first?"

"No you idiot! I'm taking her side because she chose you and you threw it away because you made some stupid fucking assumptions!" He yelled right back, nostrils flared a little with anger.

Adam looked like he might just yell back but then what Jay said sunk in, "Wait… what?" He asked in, looking like the wind had just gone out of his sails.

"Yeah you prick." Jay said, clearly still angry with his best friend. "She chose _you_."

Suddenly Adam was silent, sitting there staring at Jay with his mouth open and feeling like the biggest dickhead.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you're gonna catch flies." Jay walked past him, foot clipping his arm as he did. Adam knew he was still angry and had every right to be. He sat there in stunned silence as he heard Jay go about making coffee in his little kitchenette.

It took him a few moments to amble into the kitchen where Jay stood with two cups of hot, black coffee. Things were still a little tense and Adam slowly looked at Jay.

"What do I do?"

"I don't really know anymore Adam. I've never seen her like this. She was absolutely crushed, crying in my arms." He shook his head a little bit. "You might have finally gone too far man…" His voice was soft as he remembered the way Katya had been shaking in his arms.

"No. I can fix things." Adam said suddenly, though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as he wanted to convince Jay.

"Adam…" Jay said softly, "If you do fix things with Katya… you gotta try not to fuck this up. I love you man, you're like my brother… but I will hurt you if you break Katya's heart like you've broken other women's hearts before."

Adam blinked a little at his friend, not used to him being so serious, but they had both known Katya for a long time and were protective of her. So he nodded a little, "I don't plan to Jay."

"You never do." Jay said tiredly, pushing his coffee away, "I'm gonna go back to my room. Catch some Z's. Good luck." He sounded tired so Adam didn't fight him, not sure what had come over him all of a sudden. But he did need to go and find Katya.

First he had to shower and change, but after that he went to her room. He knocked on her door and received no answer. So he kept knocking. Then he called out to her. Eventually he turned and leaned against the door, attempting to wait it out, hoping that she would emerge at some point.

Adam wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, leaning against the door. At some point he'd closed his eyes and he suspected he'd even dozed off while standing but his eyes opened when he heard someone walking down the hall. It was Katya. She hadn't even been in her room the whole time.

She seemed a little surprised to see him there, and his heart ached a little when he saw the tear tracks on her face. He'd caused those. By making stupid assumptions and jumping to conclusions. He just hoped he could fix this now, shifting a little bit and straightening up. She'd paused in front of him, looking up at him with eyes that seemed just as tired as Jay's had earlier. She didn't speak, seeming to be waiting for him to step aside and let her through… but he didn't.

"Katya… I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author****'****s ****note:**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end.  
Please don't kill me!


	30. A technically illegal Author's note

**Author's note!**

Okay guys, so this is a technically illegal author's note just to let all of you know that the sequel for _Weight __of __the __World_ is just about to go up!

It's called _Sweet __Sacrifice_, continuing with the Evanescence song name idea. Anyway, I hope you check it out and enjoy it.

Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this story, to everyone who took the time to review, favourite it and/or add it to their alerts. I hope you aren't too upset with the ending and will follow through to the next story. Your support means a lot to me.

And of course, thanks to x_Hardys_and_Horcruxes_x, who was the inspiration for _WotW_ and without her there would of course, be no_ Sweet Sacrifice_, even if that was of my own invention.

Love,

Rawr-Chan


End file.
